


Rote Hochzeit

by ElmiDol



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hate Sex, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Political Marriage, Post TLJ, Praise Kink, Slow or medium burn, Some mentions of violence, Spanking, TLJ Spoilers, Using a Fly Swatter As a Paddle, and Hux attempts manipulation, because Ren is a bit of a bully at first, frenemies to lovers, minor gore, slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: Following the events of The Last Jedi.A misunderstanding by the officers of the First Order cause Kylo Ren to realize the advantages of marrying General Armitage Hux. It will help to unify the Knights of Ren and the First Order. Boost morale. And, he believes, ensure Hux's submission.Armitage, naturally, weighs the pros and cons of such a union. Political marriages are not unheard of. It would allow him a chance to learn the man's weaknesses, as well as ensure a decrease in the Force being used against him.Neither expected that the layers of hate smoothed on by Snoke would peel away into, not only curiosity or growing admiration, but love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me like crazy, especially after Domhnall's interview. I've been a kylux shipper since I saw TFA in theaters, and I've read some fics here and there. This is my first time aiming to write a multichaptered fic for them. Constructive criticism/pointers are welcome.

**Rote Hochzeit**

****_Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity_

Chapter One  : Love Is Like Roses

(It Always Dies)

Armitage Hux was not a picky man—this, of course, a lie that would have earned him several side-eyed glances if ever he verbalized the declaration—however he quite preferred the idea of a galaxy wherein Force users, namely one in particular, were thrown into a pit of ysalamiri then fired upon with blaster bolts. These sentiments had strengthened over the course of the day. General Hux had always desired there be a day wherein Snoke—former Supreme Leader, founder of the redhead’s nickname of _rabid cur_ —perished. He sincerely hoped that it had been a painful experience, although he had his doubts that its duration would have fit _his_ idea of acceptable. The issue, of course, arose when the insufferable brat _Kylo Ren_ had decided to seize the title of Supreme Leader. Hux felt the phantom sensation of a vice grip on his neck even now. It caused him to momentarily jerk to the present—under the spray of hot water, the steam mingling with vapor that was said to ease ailments of the throat. His reverie refused to be interrupted for long, however, and his mind drifted back to the unpleasantries. Ren claiming that it was the girl who had killed Snoke.

Oh, he had no doubt that she had had a hand in dispatching the red-armored Praetorian Guards. Even with the Force, Kylo Ren would have had a difficult—impossible?—time attempting to defend himself against them. Yet how could the girl, who was, as far as Hux knew, untrained in the finer arts of the Force, best Snoke? Even General Hux had had difficulty finding any hints of an opening.

No… Armitage Hux was no fool. It had been Kylo Ren who had murdered the former Supreme Leader. If only Hux had been quicker in reaching for his blaster. At least then _some_ modicum of pleasure could have been derived from the day. Instead the brat had given way to emotional outbursts that had ultimately cost the First Order its victory. The remnants of the Resistance had managed to escape aboard that—as Ren had put it—piece of junk. As if that memory were not agony enough, the bruises that were blooming on his body were not-so-gentle reminders that Kylo Ren had thrown Hux into a durasteel wall during said emotional outburst.

To think, this had occurred when the redhead had been questioning Kylo Ren’s decision to confront Luke Skywalker on the plains of Crait after every gun firing on the Jedi Master had failed to destroy him. That was the very move that had allowed the Resistance to escape. Had Kylo Ren _listened_ to Hux _for once_ , they would not be in this predicament. Licking their wounds. For Hux, almost literally. His tongue trailed out of his mouth, caressing his split lip. His muscles were sore and tense. He had knots forming near his shoulder blades and neck. Not that he had time to have them massaged out, not with the mess that needed cleaning. The bruising would fade quickly enough; an injection that Hux had allowed ensured that this would be so.

Armitage seized the nozzle, twisting his wrist and shutting off the flow of water. The steam remained, visibly rising from the floor and in the direction of his face. His head hanging, the man allowed his blue-green eyes to follow the tiny stream that was circling the drain. There was no peace, no sense of serenity in this enclosed space. His personal quarters had long since ceased symbolizing safety. This had been where he tended to take the calls from the now-deceased Force user. There were obvious exceptions, such as when patience failed the other. His tongue flicked out again at the unwanted memory of being slammed down on the _Finalizer’s_ bridge following the Resistance’s evacuation. An unnecessary, not to mention humiliating, act from Snoke. General Hux had tied the Resistance down with a thread—one that would have led the First Order to victory. But, again, Ren…

Death in a sarlacc pit would be far too merciful for _him_ . Thorn in his side. Bane of the First Order, truly. Kylo Ren had his uses, to be sure, however that did not mean he was suited for the role of Supreme Leader. That title should have gone to Hux. It was _his_ army. One that Ren misused. The officers did not respect Kylo Ren as they did Hux. They _feared_ the Force user in the same way they had feared Snoke. When his officers observed the humiliating and violent behaviors directed at General Hux in attempts to ensure his submission, they likely pitied him on some level. However, ultimately, they respected him for not breaking. For enduring; saving _them_ from having to face such punishments. His peers did not envy his position in that respect. They had openly admitted to his face that he should have already held the rank of Grand Marshal. Respect. Even if they _did_ deign to refer to him as a _rabid cur_ during bouts of jealousy whenever he received praise from the late Supreme Leader.

The indignity endured had not ended with being thrown against the wall of the Command Shuttle on Crait. Rightly sobered upon realizing that his severe emotional state and reluctance to set aside old grudges had led to the girl—the very one he had attempted to use as a scapegoat in Snoke’s murder—Kylo Ren had approached Armitage while the redhead was in medbay. The _Supremacy_ had been rendered useless. Phasma was dead. Officers and troopers worked to salvage useable parts and materials. Meanwhile, when he should have been overseeing that order was restored, Armitage was gritting his teeth while the meddroid prodded and scanned. Strange that no bones were fractured. The damage to his trachea, exacerbated by his yelling on Crait, had prompted the droid to prescribe an herbal tea.

Kylo Ren had looked rather disheveled as he stood there in medbay. Brown eyes roaming along Hux’s flesh; his shirt had been removed for the human physician’s benefit. Said man had shifted uncomfortably when Ren’s gaze had momentarily traveled to him.

Armitage idly wondered if Kylo enjoyed playing voyeur to his treatment; after all, these injuries had been obtained from the Force user’s hand. The dark-haired man had appeared far too defeated to be taking pleasure in observing the results of his handiwork. General Hux did not know if the new Supreme Leader—even without Ren’s help, he thought he would choke at this fact—was busily pining over the lost opportunity to join forces with the female Force user. It hardly mattered. Hux had known she was trouble the moment she and her friends had together joined forces to destroy Starkiller Base. Not to mention the fact that her existence had distracted Ren enough to where he had failed to retrieve the droid. Although, when he considered it as the medical droid administered the injection, the redhead had to admit that he, too, would have enjoyed working with the girl. He would trade Ren for her any day.

He did not expect Kylo Ren to apologize for his behavior, and thus was not disappointed when there was no posturing, no attempts to fake civility. “You questioned me in front of my men.” General Hux had placed his lips together firmly to keep from correcting the insufferable man-child. Those were _Hux’s_ men. Not to mention—yes, to mention, _again_ —that he had _rightly_ questioned Ren’s brash decisions that had been to the detriment of the mission. “If I had been Snoke—“

“You’d be dead, and _I_ would be Supreme Leader.” He had been unable to stop himself. Besides, there was the fact that General Hux _had_ , more than once, questioned Snoke’s decisions. Snoke had been far more effective at silencing the redhead than Kylo Ren was. Leather gloves creaked as Ren clenched his hands into fists. Armitage knew precisely what Kylo Ren was capable of. He reeled himself in, having no desire to lose members of the medical staff in a display of Ren’s Force abilities. “I place the success of the First Order first, _Supreme Leader_.” He enunciated all his words with care, and yet it was the title that had an added flare. There were traces of mockery; it dripped from his tongue, the implication that Ren was undeserving of the role. “It is common for superior officers to confer with one another to ensure the proper strategy is being implemented. Oversight is a flaw in many given the right scenario.”

General Hux had not known why he had humored Ren by responding as such. The Force user had to have already been aware of such things. This was all for show. He was testing the waters to see if the redhead would act in the same role of subservience as he had with Snoke. _Rabid cur_. Reaching a hand behind himself, Armitage had retrieved his shirt, shrugging it on whilst gritting his teeth to hold in the hiss of pain.

“I won’t have you questioning my methods.” The line, parroted back to him, sounded like something a petulant child would say. Armitage loosened his jaw to keep himself from smirking in disdain. “Your men respect you.” Ah, he thought, so the Force user was not a complete fool—something he already knew, true, however these moments did manage to catch him off guard all the same. “It would otherwise be easier to replace you.”

In that moment, General Hux had felt his chest swell with anger. It was hot and painful. The memory of his father always looking down on him. _Thin as paper and just as useless_. Oh, but he had made himself useful, hadn’t he? Ironically it was the bastard who had survived. Another term used behind his back. Bastard. Rabid cur. It was all the same. Mere words that, while they threatened his pride, would die away if the tongues were removed from the mouths who dared speak them.

“When my Knights arrive, you will pledge your allegiance to me.” There was a veiled threat, an unspoken _or else_. General Hux was curious, albeit not enough to find out, if he would be compelled by the Force to do so, or Ren would, apparently reluctantly, replace him.

Observing the swirling water disappear down the drain now was to him a metaphor for his life. He had built so much—not that he was admitting defeat; Ren was a mere roadblock, however one that would prove to try his patience.

General Hux was unsurprised that Kylo Ren was summoning the Knights of Ren to his side. They would be to him what the Praetorian Guards had been for Snoke. More than that; the Knights were fond of their leader in the same manner that the officers of the First Order cared for Armitage Hux. Perhaps even more than that.

Armitage stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel that was hanging on the rack. He wrapped this around his waist while keeping his eyes on the mirror. His reflection showed him for the mess he was. No shower could wash away the fact that the day’s events had drained him. Thankfully, Hux had plenty of experience in not allowing emotional, mental, and physical exhaustion to interrupt his plans. He began to dry himself while ticking off the passing seconds in his head. There was much for him to accomplish before the Knights of Ren arrived.

The various Star Destroyers aside from the _Finalizer_ had to also be buzzing with life. The other generals and admirals would be ensuring that those in their charge were briefed on the death of Snoke and Ren’s subsequent rise to power. Coordinates for their next destination would be programmed into the vessels when it was time for departure. Kylo Ren had previously ordered that the _Supremacy_ be blasted with multiple weapons so that nothing could be salvaged by any who would side with the Resistance. This was one of the few things that Armitage gave the man credit for; a moment of clarity.

He donned a fresh, crisp uniform. Tugging on the leather gloves and slipping his arms into the greatcoat felt good. It was much the same as Kylo Ren donning that helmet of his. Before the Force user had destroyed it in a bout of rage. That was, of course, beside the point. The mask had allowed Kylo Ren to assume an air of confidence, which was identical to what the freshly laundered greatcoat accomplished for the redhead. Armitage wasted no time in heading for the bridge. Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka was one of the few officers able to look at him without allowing their eyes to drop to the bruise blossoming on his throat. The collar of his shirt hid the majority of the discoloration, however there was _just_ enough peeking over the edges. The lieutenant updated him then turned back to the console he was standing in front of. His eyes appeared to be scanning all incoming readouts. General Hux nodded a single time. Good, he thought; all was running according to their tight schedule.

 

Following Lieutenant Mitaka’s lead, the remaining officers on the bridge began to interact with him as though nothing had changed in the chain of command. Just another loss caused by Kylo Ren. It was simple enough, a situation that had occured in the past and through which his officers knew how to maneuver. Seeing that their general was, at least visibly, undisturbed save for the bruises he sported, the First Order personnel aboard the _Finalizer_ conducted themselves as they had been trained to do.

 

General Hux drew his arms behind his back, cupping his left wrist in his right hand, and walked closer to the glass pane through which he could best view the _Supremacy_ ’s ruins. Smaller ships were going to and coming from the wreckage. Far less than there had been before, which indicated the jump to hyperspace would not be much longer in coming. His gaze next trailed to the planet of Crait. Maker above, if only it had been the final stand of the Resistance. He silently swore to himself that if the opportunity presented itself, he would comment on health of Ren’s mother. That topic had his scowl deepening. That dreadful memory of being referred to as _Hugs_ by the loathsome Resistance scum, Poe Dameron, was one that caused his blood to boil.

 

That the pilot still lived was irksome. Kylo Ren, when inside the man’s head as he retrieved the whereabouts of the map to Skywalker, should have seized hold of the location of the Resistance’s base of operations. This too he held against the Force user. Kylo Ren was selfish—everyone was, to some extent. He wasted precious time and much needed resources even when not gripped by a fit of rage.

 

Captain Edrison Peavey stared at Armitage with unconcealed disdain. He believed that his expression was not visible; he kept his dislike of the man held in. General Hux observed the man’s reflection. He did not care so long as the man did not act on his ambitions to surpass Armitage in rank.

 

That was something else that caused Armitage’s stomach to roil. Kylo Ren knew of the fact that Snoke had withheld the rank of Grand Marshal. It would be just like him to grant the rank to another. Spiteful—

 

“General Hux.” The voice was less threatening without the mask’s vocoder, however it had the same effect of irritating him. Kylo Ren drew up to his side. “Have you thought of my proposal?” A demand was more like it, Armitage thought. Regardless, he appreciated that Ren was not completely tactless. General Hux murmured an acknowledgment. Of course he had been thinking of it. Dreading it, what it implied. The Force user’s reflection revealed that he had turned his head; this was also visible in Hux’s peripheral.

 

In retrospect, General Hux should have taken note of the fact that his officers would be watching him closely, would be unable to _not_ observe their new Supreme Leader. The way Kylo Ren was staring at him—ogling him, the rumor went—when speaking of _a proposal_.

 

The first indication that the day was not yet finished worsening came in the form of a _congratulations, sir_. It was followed by an awkward, as well as forced, smile. These sentiments were repeated by other officers. Captain Peavey smirked derisively, his eyes wandering about Armitage’s frame as though he were inspecting one of his inferiors. General Hux decided it would be best to bide his time with the man. The former-Imperial officer was under the misconception that Armitage would be marrying Kylo Ren, furthermore that this would be at the cost of his military career. As if he would ever allow such a thing to occur!

 

He endured the stares and whispers without objecting to the spread of the rumors. Reacting poorly to the gossip would only instill a sense of validity in the minds of numerous officers.

 

How was Kylo Ren faring? Not that he allowed the Force user to preoccupy his thoughts. General Hux was focused on observing the final moments of the _Supremacy_. A farewell to Snoke’s mutilated corpse, the red-armored guards, the consoles that held encrypted First Order data.

 

A sense of loss traveled through him. This was rather foreign; he was not one to dwell on the deaths of others, however Phasma had been one individual whom he had respected. A kindred spirit. That was not even touching on the role she had played in Brendol Hux’s fate; this was a carefully guarded secret, one that had General Hux remembering that Cardinal, too, was no longer present to raise and train future stormtroopers. This loss truly had been a costly one. Far more than he had initially taken into account.

 

Realizing that it would be prudent to set aside his personal differences with the new Supreme Leader—at least for the time being—Armitage started to rehearse what he would say in order to properly pledge his allegiance to the Force user. Granted, the mess of the rumored marriage proposal would need to be cleared. He allowed himself a moment to think about Kylo Ren’s sexuality. Given his apparent obsession with the girl, the redhead had assumed the man was heterosexual. His assumptions, of course, may have been incorrect. It hardly mattered, he chastised himself; there was no need to waste any time thinking of such things.

 

The dots of stars turned into long streaks as the _Finalizer_ entered hyperspace. There were several jump points that had been agreed upon before the Star Destroyers had fully abandoned Crait. It was at the third jump that the first of the Knights of Ren arrived. General Hux had hoped, albeit against all odds, that the dark warrior would select a different Star Destroyer to board. When he was informed that the Supreme Leader was headed to the docking bay to meet with the Knight of Ren, Armitage nodded as though it was of no consequence.

 

Neither Kylo Ren nor the other Knight made their presence known to Hux for the remainder of the shift. It was due solely to the lingering discomfort derived from the injuries he had sustained that Armitage decided to leave the bridge and enter his quarters. He would allow himself a catnap. Stars knew he deserved it. He removed only his greatcoat and boots prior to allowing himself to collapse atop the made bed. He did not care about covering himself up. He was far too exhausted. Not to mention that his careless actions had just resulted in the pain from his bruises making themselves more prominently known.

 

A groan slipped from his lips. Had he not been given the injection earlier, that would have been all the more foolish an act. Kylo Ren already tossed him about, there was no need for self-abuse.

 

His eyelids descending, Armitage did not take long to fall into a slumbering state. His subconscious mind conjured up a mingling of fantasies and memories. Rather than Snoke’s corpse, it was Ren who lay split in half upon the throne room floor of the _Supremacy_. There was the added touch of a slit throat, which was attributed to the blade Armitage typically kept up his sleeve. There were no Praetorian guards nor any indication that Snoke so much as existed. Scattered about the ground were flower petals, red in color, that mingled with the blood pouring from the dead body.

 

Edrison Peavey sat atop the throne, cheek cradled against a fist as he stared down his nose at General Hux. “Such a waste,” he drawled, and Armitage did not know if the Supreme Leader was referring to the deceased Force user or _him_. He felt like a little boy seeking to please his father, quite similar to how Snoke had always made him feel. The need for approval. Supreme Leader Peavey extended his free hand, fingers draped downwards. Without need for further prompting, the redhead moved to his superior, cupping the proffered limb and placing his lips against those digits. A wordless declaration of fealty. “I always knew it wasn’t only daddy’s coattails you rode to obtain your rank.”

 

“He drools in his sleep.”

 

The voice was different, a robotic tinge to it, likely from a vocoder. It sounded distant as well. Similar to when one was underwater and there were speakers above the surface. The sigh from a third party had that same warble.

 

That sigh was also far too familiar for General Hux’s brain to dismiss. It tugged at him, drawing him out from the final layers of sleep. He lifted one hand, rubbing away the line of drool from the corner of his mouth on the back of it. Kylo Ren was staring down at him with his head tilted to the side. His eyebrows were drawn towards one another. It was not quite confusion that was threatening to envelop the dark-haired man’s features. Curiosity that was coupled with—suspicion. The latter term was supplied when it crossed Armitage's own countenance. He had always been aware that the Force user could at any time break into his quarters; Ren simply had never chosen to do so. What had changed?

 

“Supreme Leader—”

 

Kylo Ren lifted his chin, his posture straightening. “The rumors that we are engaged…”

 

Hearing the way the other man’s voice trailed off, General Hux quickly cleared his throat and began: “It will easily be corrected—” His voice caught in his throat at the sight of Ren’s eyes pinching in the corners. An unspoken command to be silent as well as...amusement.

 

“Unity between the First Order and my Knights.” Armitage swallowed thickly, his mind running through the likelihood that this was another dream. He had dreamt in layers before. Awake from one nightmare to confront a different one. “A pledge of loyalty.”

 

A silly notion, Armitage thought. He would never be opposed to murdering his own spouse. Not that he was about to have one!

 

The other Knight of Ren shifted the majority of their weight onto their left leg. General Hux could feel the other watching him. No mask would hide the penetrative stare that was boring holes into him. He rightly blamed the other for Kylo Ren’s decision to utilize the rumors for political gain. Kylo Ren was no idiot, however that did not make him a genius, not when it came to playing politics in the First Order.

 

Marrying the Supreme Leader held potential advantages. Or it could strip away everything, just as Peavey clearly believed would occur. “I don’t think it wise...Supreme Leader.” The title added as an afterthought. Armitage’s eyes darted towards the sealed door to his quarters. A facade of privacy. The Knight’s presence here prevented General Hux from truly speaking his mind. Kylo Ren had made it clear that he did not enjoy being made to look like the fool he was with backtalk. Not in front of his subordinates. “I will swear my fealty to you as you demanded.”

 

“Your men have seemed...relieved...since the rumors began to circulate.” So, he thought, Kylo Ren had been keeping tabs. Making notes. Weighing his options. This truly was the man who had managed to best Snoke. “Their two leaders joined. Snoke is _dead_ . Phasma is _dead_.” It was the second that caused the muscles in Hux’s thighs to tense. He resisted the urge to leap up. He was not, however, able to stop his upper lip from curling in disgust. “You are the face of the First Order. The fledgling stormtroopers do not have their Captain to idolize. Only you. They’ll aim to please you.”

 

An accusation. An unspoken _they should be making it their goal to please_ **_me_ **. Tying the knot with General Hux would mark Kylo Ren’s full allegiance with the First Order. It would place Hux as—not quite his equal, he was not foolish enough to delude himself on that front. Close to it though. It would be a stepping stone for the both of them. The officers and stormtroopers cheering for their Supreme Leader, who had captured the hand—surely not his heart, Maker no—of their beloved General Hux. Unifying the Master of the Knights of Ren and First Order General. Solidifying the alliance between the two far more clearly than Snoke had ever attempted.

 

The dream of Supreme Leader Peavey replayed in his head. That kriffing grin. The knowledge that, indeed, General Armitage Hux would not be opposed to killing his own spouse. “This will not be at the cost of my career, Ren.” A flash of self-disgust washed over him when his mind had the dream’s words echoing.

 

 _I always knew it wasn’t only daddy’s coattails you rode to obtain your rank_.

 

He would _not_ consummate the marriage with Kylo Ren. That was out of the question. For all he knew, there was no physical interest held by the Force user for him at any rate. It was important to keep the First Order from collapsing into chaos. His marriage to Ren may well ensure that the man treated him—not kindly, no. There was no love. This was not about that. With less aggression. His words would have an added weight to them.

 

General Armitage Hux was not a picky man. He was patient, calculating. And he could see the advantages of the union. He rested his elbows on the mattress, his torso half raised as his eyes traveled along Kylo Ren’s body.

 

“If you plan for this to be some sort of spectacle, it better be worth my time—Supreme Leader.” The sneer as he spoke the title had Ren balling his hands into fists. It was a test. Armitage found his lips curling upwards when the taller man turned sharply on his heel. The door to his quarters flung open at a wave from the man. Fast. Too fast for it to _not_ have been the Force. The Knight of Ren snorted then turned to join his leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this fic, left comments, bookmarked, and/or left kudos. I really appreciate the support!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I had a slightly rough week after I posted the first chapter, and since then have been attempting to play catch-up on my writing.

**Rote Hochzeit**

 

_Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity_

 

Chapter Two : A Lick of Pride

 

Kylo Ren was not as reckless as some believed him to be—although, loath as he was to admit it, his volatile nature did birth destructive tendencies that sometimes further foiled his own plans. The Force user had long ago formulated loose plans to improve the quality of the galaxy. His maternal grandfather had sought to do as much. The failures of Darth Vader were things that Ren attempted to avoid. Rey’s rejection of his offer, however, stung on a deeper level than he would have cared to admit. Snoke had often remarked on the _father’s weakness_ ; Darth Vader’s weakness being familial sentiment. Rey was not family, which is what had endeared her to Kylo Ren. A powerful Force user who was untrained, someone he could help to mold into a warrior, his equal once Snoke was overthrown. She had stood by his side to combat the Praetorian Guards. Kylo had been aware that he would kill the former Supreme Leader, although he had not had a perfectly clear plan. That Snoke, in his arrogance, had become distracted—the victory would have been sweeter had the girl not rejected him.

 

The animosity he had sensed from General Hux in the throne room had not been a surprise. Neither had the ginger-haired man’s sense of entitlement when it came to the First Order. _His_ army?

 

Ren felt himself gritting his teeth at the memory. It had felt _good_ to grab at Hux with the Force. He had observed Snoke do so on multiple occasions, although Ren himself had always held himself back. The rabid cur had proven useful more than once. He had his men’s respect for the work that he did. An excellent strategist. It served to fuel Ren’s anger, that the other had been correct in warning him against confronting Luke Skywalker on Crait. A mere projection. While he had been distracted by his uncle, the girl had succeeded in rescuing the remnants of the Resistance. It was a loss that added insult to injury.

 

The only sensible thing from there, to secure the loyalties of the First Order officers, was to have the redhead publicly swear fealty, pledge his loyalty. He had never thought that his wording, when he had approached General Hux to prod for an answer, would be misunderstood. A marriage proposal? Ren and Hux’s dislike of one another was hardly any secret.

 

Upon arriving aboard the _Finalizer_ —pouring resources into repairing the _Supremacy_ would be a waste; it was more time and cost effective to secure a different flagship—Remul had chuckled at the sour expression on Kylo Ren’s face. His mirth only grew when he learned of the cause. The rumor held potential, Remul had remarked. The Knights of Ren were naturally aware of the unease that filled the officers of the First Order when they were present. Marriage, a play on equality and submission both, between the First Order General and the Master of the Knights of Ren would ease some of that tension. Thus it would cause the officers to more warmly accept their new Supreme Leader.

 

His dislike of General Hux was one reason he had kept close tabs on the man. Kylo Ren knew that the redhead was interested in men. In fact, he had known this _before_ he had fully come to harbor any ill will. Perhaps that had been a reason for Snoke to ensure they did not get along, Ren mused. He thought of the girl, of how they had joined together and murdered his former Master. Yet Armitage Hux was not Force sensitive. Ren doubted that the redhead would have stood a chance against even the guards. Useless. Though not completely, not in the terms of the war that they were still caught up in.

 

Armtiage Hux was a useful _pawn_ , Ren thought as he recalled the way the man had bristled when their engagement had become a reality. Yet that rabid cur had pressed. An overstep of his position. It had taken much of his willpower to not repeat his actions in the throne room or on the Command Shuttle. Placing pressure on the man’s windpipe. Tossing him—slamming him up against a wall.

 

His mind conjured up a picture of Hux hissing in pain, his back against the surface of Ren’s bedroom wall. Squirming. Panting for breath. One moment clothed, the next—

 

Ren furrowed his brow, jerking to the present and scowling at such fantasies. It was not out of tenderness nor affection that he would use Hux’s body. A means to show the other who was dominate. There would be no more sneers from the general. This was not the first time that Ren had imagined General Hux thirsty for air as he squirmed underneath him, naked and open and _wanting_ — _begging_ —Ren to use him.

 

“Is he still insisting on writing _both_ your vows?” Remul asked, humor dripping into his voice, causing it to deepen in pitch as he held in laughter. Brown eyes darted to the Knight, who was bent almost in half as he peered into the hollow eyes of the remnants of Darth Vader’s helmet.

 

Shortly after Remul and Kylo had exited the redhead’s quarters, Ren had received a message from the man. A statement that he would be writing the vows so that Ren did not screw things up with improper wording. It had stung, more deeply than Hux would ever be allowed to know. Immediately after Rey had rejected him, Kylo Ren had recognized that he could have worded his proposal more eloquently. Though General Hux’s demands poked at his wounded pride, Ren did see the benefits of allowing the man the chance to at least draft up the basics. Kylo was waiting to respond to the other, though. Let him grow impatient. Let him _beg_ his Supreme Leader for permission.

 

“It’s of no consequence,” Ren said when he realized that Remul was continuing as he awaited an answer. “There are more important concerns—and he is yielding to me at any rate.”

 

The Knight of Ren offered a brief nod; he knew better than to press or argue the subject. General Hux had always been a sore topic for the man. Remul abandoned the mask of Darth Vader to instead inspect an empty space of wall on the opposite side of Kylo Ren’s quarters. The new Supreme Leader of the First Order studied his Knight. There next jump through hyperspace would bring them closer to another of the Knights, who would board this vessel. Kylo imagined that his fiancé—he nearly paused, his leg jerking as the term entered his mind—would grow more irritable as the Knights of Ren grew in number on the _Finalizer_.

 

With how soon after Ren’s departure from the redhead’s quarters the man sent forth the message regarding martial vows, Kylo was aware that the other had not allowed himself to drift back off to sleep. He was functioning well despite the sleep deprivation, however this did ensure that the general’s moodiness would be exacerbated. So long as this did not prove to be a detriment to the functioning of the First Order, it was something that the Force user would take pleasure from. General Hux believed he was a superior player in games of psychological warfare. Kylo Ren, meanwhile, had destroyed minds on numerous occasions. Breaking the ginger-haired man down did not equate to rendering him useless. The upcoming victory was one that Ren would lord over Hux until the end of days.

 

Though he should have been more focused on ensuring the morale of the officers and ‘troopers did not drop too low after their losses—Snoke, Captain Phasma, and the battle on Crait combined—the idea that he would have to listen to reports regarding matters that he would not have an immediate answer for was… Inwardly he cringed as a single word presented itself: _daunting_. Snoke had ensured to humiliate Kylo Ren whenever the younger male failed at a task. The sense of deep embarrassment was something so ingrained in him that there were times he lashed out violently at the simplest of mishaps. If he were to do so now, the officers would resent him more. Follow his orders, yes. Yet they would view him as unpredictable, uncontrolled. Unreliable and unfit to be a leader. It was exactly how General Hux already viewed him. Unworthy of the title of Supreme Leader.

 

Ren’s mouth rested against his left fist, the elbow of that hand on his knee, as he stared at the ground. Though he had surpassed his late Master, there still remained a hesitation to look upon the remnants of Darth Vader’s helmet. It presented itself in moments such as this, when he was doubting his own capabilities. His eyes traveled in that general direction, however, when he once more looked at Remul. The other had crouched down, leveling his eyes with those of the mask’s.

 

“Skywalker is dead?” his Knight asked, and Ren was grateful that the man’s back was to him. He _flinched_ , which was preposterous. Kylo Ren had been seeking Skywalker to kill the man. Yet he had not been the one to force his uncle to draw a final breath. True, indirectly his actions had led to Luke’s death. It was not the same. It had not been satisfying. Merely a feeling through the Force following his mock-battle with the projection that Luke had sent. The experience had been demeaning, belittling—worse than chastisements from Snoke and Hux combined. Perhaps this was precisely what Luke had meant when he had told him _Strike me down in anger and I will always be with you_. A ghost. Haunting him, driving him to the brink of insanity.

 

Remul began to turn after waiting several seconds for a response. “Yes,” the dark haired man said through clenched teeth. The subject brought with it the baggage that was Rey, and Ren’s failure to gain her as an ally. Now there was a new threat that came from the other side of the Force. He raised a hand, trailing the leather of his gloved fingertips along the scar that she had left during their confrontation on Starkiller. The girl had failed to kill him then, and on the _Supremacy_ had refused to do so when he had been unconscious. _Why_ had she allowed him to live when she did not wish to join him?

 

 _She had been in a hurry to rescue her friends_.

 

It was a simple enough answer, yet likely accurate. It coincided, too, with the belief that Snoke had attempted to drill into him. Darth Vader—and thus the Empire—had fallen because of Vader’s weakness, his reluctance to kill his son. Snoke had hoped to use that to keep Ren under his power, to convince him to strike down Rey. If only she had joined him, the man thought as his scowl deepened.

 

When at last Kylo Ren was able to once more pull himself from his thoughts, he found that Remul was watching him. It was nothing that caused him to feel self-conscious. This was a vital exercise, running through all that had occurred in order to find the proper steps to prevent failure from happening again. If an opening presented itself, if Rey ever offered to join him, it was something that he would allow. But he could not again seek her out at the cost of the First Order. Nor could he permit any grudges from history to blind him.

 

Though it pained him to admit, Genral Hux _had_ been correct. Victory had been stolen from the First Order. And Hux? Kylo Ren had thrown him against the wall.

 

 _He should be resting_ , Ren mused. Even with an injection, the redhead’s body needed rest in order to properly heal. Kylo was no fool either; his assessment that General Hux was an asset was based on fact. The man running himself into the ground because he was caught up in irritation and spite would prove costly to the pair of them.

 

Kylo Ren had been around the other long enough to know that he would ignore a written directive to rest. The Force user rose to his feet and regarded his Knight. “When the others arrive, I will ensure all is revealed.” Remul gave a nod, the man satisfied. “I will tend to…” His voice trailed off. Ren felt his lips pinch together. _My fiancé_. Saying it aloud was different than thinking the phrase. Yet he had nearly done exactly that. “…the general.”

 

If Remul had any response to that, Kylo did not wait around to hear it. He exited his quarters and began to walk in the direction he could sense his target. Stalking through the halls and corridors of the _Finalizer_ offered a sense of purpose coupled with action. It was preferable to mulling things over as he had been in his quarters. He did lament the mask that he had destroyed. Stormtroopers, officers and technicians alike glanced at his face, which meant that he had to maintain complete control over his features. There could be no lapse in that control, lest they _see_ it.

 

His hands were balled into fists. This was his norm. Easy to keep up with this particular habit, and it alone was enough to convince at least half of the First Order personnel to immediately avert their gazes from him. The patterns of his footsteps, echoing off the metal walls, were familiar to many. They had already stepped out of his way by the time he entered their line of sight. Ren was heading in the direction of the bridge. It was no surprise that General Hux was unable to keep himself away. He likely sensed the ambitions of Captain Peavey. This was the man who had echoed every order Ren had shouted on Crait. A pissing contest that he could never pull himself away from.

 

The rabid cur also recognized the sounds of Ren’s footsteps. He stood with his back to Kylo, his arms crossed behind his back, and allowed his head to turn a fraction of an inch, as though the man was cocking an ear to prove that he _heard_ Ren yet did not respect him enough to fully acknowledge his presence. “ _General_ Hux,” Kylo said, emphasizing the title; oh, he well knew that Armitage desired the rank of Grand Marshal. He deserved it in a way. But he would not get it, not so easily.

 

Only now that he was verbally addressed did the general shift his feet to face the Supreme Leader in full. His nostrils flared, a sign of annoyance. The man’s lips parted, a retort ready.

 

“I want you in bed.” A strangled breath was all that erupted from the man whose eyes were now wide in surprise. Hux’s cheeks were beginning to bloom a red hue, and Kylo Ren was starting to understand how it was that he had been unable to convince the scavenger to join him. “Your injuries.” He snarled the word, more frustrated with himself than anything, however he would not let those on the bridge a chance to receive confirmation that he was flustered. All eyes were on him, and he did not need the Force to know that this was so.

 

“Your concern is…appreciated.” The visible cringe that was witnessed by any and all who were staring at the general contradicted those words. Hux clenched his jaw, almost sniffling while he allowed for a pause. The blush was spreading down the man’s neck. Those blue eyes darted past Ren—he was looking at where Captain Peavey stood—and Armitage quickly fought for control over himself. “I will rest once we have regrouped.”

 

Yet again the man was publicly insubordinate. Kylo felt the same heat that had ensnared him in the throne room and on the Command Shuttle enter his being. The air felt electric with power. The Force. But this man was engaged to him. Held the respect of his men, Peavey aside.

 

The officers on the bridge were uncomfortable, something that Kylo Ren was able to feel in the Force. Tension rolled off of them…and fear. They were waiting for him to lash out as he had in the past. And how tempting that was.

 

“ _General_ ,” Kylo growled, his facial features contorted with his barely-suppressed ire. There was a twitch in the other’s jaw. Eyes once more darted to Captain Peavey.

 

General Hux was not a complete fool. He knew when to pick his battles, which was why he ordered Captain Peavey to take over. Just as Ren was able to sense the displeasure rolling off of Hux, he could feel the delight that crept into Peavey. _This_. This was a rather useful weapon against his fiancé, wasn’t it?

 

Kylo Ren remained still while Hux began to walk away from the bridge. If he followed the man too closely, more rumors would fly. Not that they wouldn’t already given his tactless wording. It would be more embarrassing for the redhead though. Being ordered to bed as he had been. Ren did not neglect to note that General Hux had failed to respond with a _Yes, Supreme Leader_. Another act of defiance. Curling his hands into fists, the Force user began to stalk off the bridge. Appearances be damned; the rabid cur could stand to learn humility and respect.

 

The man was bristling the moment he could hear Ren’s boot steps. A content smirk crept onto Kylo’s features. Good. It was about time he got to watch the other squirm.

 

Genreal Hux dropped his hands to his sides; they were in fists now, which further proved that the redhead’s irritation was threatening to destroy all sense of self-control. Kylo Ren wondered if it would be similar to the throne room. Armitage could begin to shout at him. The Force user would say that the other was all bark and no bite except that he had seen Hux in action on a few rare occasions.

 

“Supreme Leader, I do not require an escort,” the man snapped when at last his patience was lost. He, like usual, managed to make the title sound like an insult.

 

Another offense that Ren would not allow to go unanswered. “To _my_ quarters.” General Hux stumbled in his steps, the man coming to a clumsy halt. His head whipped around, eyes narrowed as he attempted to discern if that was a command or if Ren was stating his own destination. Kylo’s amusement grew, as did his smirk. “When last I left you in your quarters, you failed to remain. Clearly you do…require an escort.”

 

General Hux bared his teeth; he turned around to continue stomping forward. He did not need further prompting to head for Ren’s quarters. That he managed to hold his tongue meant that he either knew better than to try his luck, or he was more exhausted than Ren had considered. Entering the lift, General Hux began to jab the button with his finger. Repeatedly. Kylo counted ten pushes before he himself stepped onto the lift. Armitage’s hand dropped back to his side. His arm dangled there lamely in a display of surrender.

 

Kylo Ren was standing four inches back from where Hux had placed himself. He was thus able to observe the man without the redhead immediately becoming aware of the staring. The ginger-haired man’s head was lolled to one side. Ren considered the chances of him passing out on the spot, and then wondered if he would allow Armitage to fall to the ground, or if he would catch him. It was similar to when he had met Rey in the forest on Takodana. Catching the girl had been easier than later scooping her up. If he had to guess, Kylo would say that she had been roughly one hundred and twenty pounds. As for Hux’s weight… His eyes swept along the man’s body. Ren mentally removed portions of the uniform that added the appearance of mass. General Hux was smaller than Ren, who was close to two-hundred pounds, the majority of which was muscle. He had to be…anywhere between one-fifty and one-seventy.

 

Catching Armitage, if the man fell, would be better than scooping him up or hearing about the other’s wounded pride.

 

The lift came to a stop as it arrived on the next level. Hux did not wait for a single moment. He walked forward so quickly that Ren’s longer strides did not compensate for the distance until they were halfway down the hall. They were again side-by-side before the two of them stopped in front of the door to Ren’s quarters. The Force user opened the door. Remul had decided to sit in the lone chair that occupied the room since the Master of the Knights of Ren had left. He now leaned forward to watch the redhead, who marched directly to the bed and laid upon it without bothering to pull aside the covers nor remove his boots.

 

Kylo noted with interest that the general had opted to lie stomach-down this time. His attention next slid to his Knight, who was already returning his gaze. Remul awaited directions; an order to remain or to leave. Ren gave a dismissive wave in the air. It did not matter to him.

 

Of course, when Remul chose to rise from the chair and exit the quarters with the announcement that he would utilize the training facilities, Ren was left with the question of: _what now?_

 

He had brought General Hux to his own quarters to shame the man, to annoy him, to watch him squirm. Instead the redhead was not putting up a fight. Provoking him would be petty, would offer the other the opportunity to claim that Kylo Ren was acting _like a child_ , an insult that would sting.

 

Thus, instead, Kylo settled down into the seat Remul had previously occupied. His eyes traced the contours of the general’s body; most were hidden by the greatcoat that the man had refused to remove. Shifting lower, he considered the boots. A quick flick of two fingers, and they were tugged off the man’s feet. Hux again snarled at him, the man moving too fast for his healing injuries. It was like a dog snapping at its owner. Armitage recoiled at the pain, and lowered his eyes when Ren narrowed his. Curling his legs closer towards his stomach, Hux rolled onto his side in order to watch the Force user.

 

“You failed to respond to my inquiry,” he murmured. There was less of a bite to his words now. The phrasing was accusatory, whereas the tone was more of an inquiry. A _why_ , or perhaps even a _what_ is _your response, Supreme Leader?_

 

“I believe it was a _demand_ , General,” Kylo said. His opponent in this verbal battle had a ghost of a smile on his face now. “Marrying you does not mean that I view you as my equal.” That phantom dissolved. One leather-clad hand slipped upwards. The bottom half of Hux’s face was hidden from view. “You questioned me again.”

 

“In order to better serve the First Order.”

 

“Exhausting yourself when there is ample time to recover is foolish.” There was the sound of a sniffle. Indignation over having been presented with an inarguable fact. “You aren’t useless.” There was the flicker of an expression that was quite similar to the one that had crossed Hux’s features on the bridge. Surprise. This time, rather than being tinged with embarrassment, however, there was suspicion. Mistrust. Armitage was attempting to discern what Ren’s ulterior motive was for giving what could pass as a compliment. “The title you so want…you will work for it—if you want it.”

 

The portion of the expression that was mistrust grew. The habit that had been ingrained in him due to Snoke fueling a rivalry persuaded Ren to continue.

 

“Others are already doing so. Captain Peavey, for instance.” General Hux visibly trembled with his growing rage. That same habit allowed Kylo to become delighted; he was under the other’s skin. He wanted Hux to push back. An excuse to then pin him down.

 

Kylo Ren’s tongue traced along his lips in a quick flick, wetting them as he prepared himself to respond to whatever it was that Armitage would say. The muscles in his arms and legs tensed when, instead of speaking, Hux rolled upwards and placed his feet upon the ground. Ren began to rise to meet him. While he could easily use the Force, there was this growing _need_ for physical contact.

 

“I’m up to use the refresher, Supreme Leader. I _don’t_ need anyone escorting me there,” the redhead snapped.

 

The rabid cur went directly to the aforementioned place. To lick his wounds in private where Ren could not see, the Force user thought. His eyes lingered on the door as his mind lamented the outcome of their interaction. There was no excuse to touch General Hux.

 

That such an urge existed at all, stronger than ever it had been in the past, left Kylo feeling as though _he_ had lost this particular battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rote Hochzeit**

 

_Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity_

 

Chapter Three : Only in Dreams

 

While General Armitage Hux was not particularly fond of the Force, it did not negate the fact that he adored power. Appreciated it with such devotion to where, yes, there was a part of his being that lamented his inability to wield the mystical power. When the Force was not used to assault him, the redhead had, on occasion, quite enjoyed the opportunities afforded to him the times he was allowed to play the role of voyeur. Kylo Ren conducted interrogations on prisoners that Hux’s men were unable to break. Armitage had, more than once, fantasized how it would be, would feel, to have such capabilities.

 

Yet Ren had used the Force…not _quite_ against him, no. On him. His boots, removing them. It felt like a violation. It _was_ a violation, he noted. Choice being stripped from him as the Supreme Leader had decided was his new favorite pastime. General Hux found himself almost missing the destruction of consoles. Almost missing _Snoke_. He had known, for the most part, what to expect when it came to the late Supreme Leader. Certainly Snoke would never have been engaged to him!

 

Armitage felt bile rising in his throat at that train of thought. His upper lip curled back. He tucked himself away now that he was finished urinating, and zipped up his pants with a swift tug that caused the zipper to release a sort of hiss. His feet felt far too bare. The coolness from the floor seeped past his socks, chilling his flesh. His exhaustion coupled with the nausea from having thought of being engaged to Snoke had Armitage reaching out a hand to catch himself on the edge of the countertop. His head was lowered towards his chest, his jaw slack so that he could greedily draw in air.

 

He was not ready to return to the room where Ren was waiting for him. Waiting to _goad_ him. With his free hand, General Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to will away the threat of a forming headache. It was time to reel himself in, to no longer rise to the bait whenever Kylo Ren was seeking to instigate a fight.

 

 _Fiancé,_ Armitage thought with a scowl. His future husband had uses, at least until the Resistance was fully destroyed. The girl was Force sensitive. Armtiage Hux was no fool; he would not be able to stand up against her as easily as the Supreme Leader could. The Knights of Ren would be useful on that front as well. _The marriage has its purposes. I’ve tolerated Ren for this long. A short while longer will be nothing_.

 

Having gathered himself together as best he could, the ginger-haired man pushed off of the counter whilst lifting himself onto just his toes to best twist in the direction of the door. His footsteps were quiet compared with their norm. Another reminder of the manner in which Ren had used the Force. Removing his boots like that… Armitage’s nostrils flared. A temporary nuisance, he reminded himself as he took yet another step.

 

When he reentered the room, Armtiage discovered that Kylo Ren had altered his position on the chair. He was slouched against its back. His forearms were resting on the armrests, his legs parted, and his lips were set in the beginnings of a pout. He reminded Hux, as he often did, of a petulant child that had just been scolded. The difference between those past occasions and now was that Snoke had not berated him. Snoke was gone. Dead. Ren was—alone, General Hux thought. In terms of paternal figures, the Force user had stripped _himself_ of their company. He had killed Han Solo and Snoke. As for the man’s uncle, Luke Skywalker… Apparently the legendary man had expended himself with that final act of distracting Ren.

 

What baffled Armitage was that Kylo had his Knights of Ren. Their loyalty. Their company. He had been distracted by the girl when it came to capturing the droid; it was not until _now_ , however, that it dawned on Geneal Hux as to why this appeared to continuously haunt the man. A connection. Through the Force? It was entirely possible. General Hux had studied the Force every now and again in order to better understand his opponents—Snoke and Ren, that is. The girl had rejected him. _After_ they had taken out the Praetorian Guards, that is.

 

 _How many times did you offer her a place at your side?_ Armitage wondered.

 

Kylo Ren lifted his gaze from the floor and to General Hux’s face. Hux could not read the expression that was etched there. It was strange, given how the other man was generally an open book in terms of facial expressions. “The girl would have been a useful ally, wouldn’t she?” He struggled to keep the disdain or teasing lilt out of his voice, and his endeavor was met with a partial success. Ren’s nose twitched, wrinkling in unison with the narrowing of his eyes. The Force user retracts in on himself, as though coiling to ready to strike back. “That was a sincere remark, Supreme Leader.” This time Armitage is successful in keeping all traces of mockery away. “Snoke had wanted her brought to him. Clearly her powers are noteworthy.”

 

“Yes,” Kylo said, “they are.” His fingers begin to curl then relax. Ren has his palms flat against the armrests. “I won’t hesitate to kill her.” A childish boast that would likely prove untrue when the situation came around. General Hux allows Kylo to keep up the façade of strength, if only to avoid another petty argument. Those brown eyes drift downwards. The Supreme Leader is staring passively at Armitage’s sock-clad feet. The absence of his boots means that he has lost an inch and a half of height.

 

In hindsight—or, at least, in the current moment—giving himself extra physical height hardly made progress in General Hux’s attempts to have Kylo Ren admit that they were equals. The girl was smaller, smaller even than Hux. Ren clearly did respect her and her power. It was damn insulting. He loathed feeling unworthy, especially when it was someone he disliked who was looking down on him.

 

“You’re stalling.” Ren’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. Armitage released a soft _hmm?_ “You are here to sleep.”

 

“So eager to get me in your bed, are you, Ren?” General Hux questioned, his voice a whisper. There was an assortment of feelings to his words. Curiosity. Fear. Humor. Agitation.

 

He was the foolish one now, tempting Ren. Baiting him. The self-appointed Supreme Leader rolled his left hand to where only the heel of his palm was resting on the chair. He quirked his fingers, and less than a second later, Armitage felt his belt snap open. Clenching his jaw, he endured Kylo using the Force to strip him down to his briefs and socks. His pants were pooled around his feet. Rather than seeming pleased at the results, Kylo Ren was frowning. Nearly snarling. He had wanted to unnerve Hux, just as the ginger-haired General had guessed. This victory was well worth being—

 

Armitage just barely caught his briefs. They sagged further down on his hips now that the blasted man-child had decided to attempt to strip him completely. “Are you saving yourself for our wedding night?” Kylo countered. His lips had pulled back in a lazy half-smirk, half-smile that reminded General Hux of a rather pleased feline that was batting about a rodent.

 

Being known as a _rabid cur_ was far better than being some _rodent_. “There is no need for that, Supreme Leader. Our marriage is for—” General Hux cut himself off. Ren had risen from the chair, his eyes remaining on Armitage’s body as he began to walk the perimeter of the room. _So,_ Hux thought, _he does have an interest in men._ This was not to say that he would forget Kylo Ren’s obsession with the girl. While Armitage was a homosexual, Kylo Ren could very well be bi or pan. Given that he had little interest in consummating the marriage, this did not matter much to Hux.

 

Breaking eye contact, and thus allowing Ren a minor victory, General Hux lifted the covers of the bed and slipped underneath. He could hear the other continuing to walk. Slow, measured steps. The hairs on the back of his neck were beginning to stand on end. It was like being stuck in a cage with a predator—no, it _was_ being trapped with a predator. Yet Armitage, too, was high on the food chain. He was the destroyer of worlds. The Destroyer of Worlds stuck with the Jedi Killer. What a pair they made. If only he did not despise the other’s very existence.

 

This time when he drifted off to sleep, he did not dream of Edrison Peavey. Instead there was a shadow. A sort of phantom that caressed his naked flesh. It was not out of place, his bareness. Armitage tilted back his head whilst allowing his eyelids to descend. Blossoms of fire erupted all around him. It was like a repetition of Starkiller Base destroying Hosnian Prime. Beautiful. Intoxicating with how powerful it made him feel. The phantom enshrouded him now, claws digging into his hips and tugging backwards. A different shade of red cut through the barrier his eyelids provided. He reopened his eyes and beheld the sight of Snoke’s mutilated corpse before him. The Praetorian guards were in pieces as well, limbs scattered about the throne room that had, in reality, been destroyed along with the _Supremacy_.

 

Yet this was not reality, and on some level Armtiage knew this. It caused a sort of buzzing sensation to arise in the nape of his neck. It was nothing in comparison with the heat that was pooling into his lower belly at the phantom’s touch. Those claws that he could not quite see, the tips of them tracing up and down just below his navel. Though the phantom had no face, Armitage _knew_ exactly who it represented. The part of Hux that was aware this was a mere dream decided to allow the stand-in for Ren to use him. Its second hand cupped his chest, thumb tracing over his nipple, which hardened at the received attention.

 

“We did this,” the phantom whispered in his ear. Armitage stood straighter, the redhead taking pride in all that he and Ren had accomplished. Though Snoke had always taken credit, it truly was General Hux along with the late Phasma—rest her soul—and Kylo Ren who had accomplished all that the other had desired. They had been the sources of the victories to be had by the First Order. His First Order. Ren’s Knights. Joined together, these previously accomplished feats would be mere baby steps in comparison.

 

Oh, how Armitage _loved_ power.

 

A wet heat on his earlobe caused the dream to transform into static that quickly turned to darkness. General Hux breathed evenly as he awoke. The heat did not leave along with the dream, but instead grew in intensity. So, too, did a pressure on his side and back.

 

This. This was _not_ a dream, and thus Armitage Hux refused to allow Kylo Ren to maintain such a close proximity. He was, nonetheless, gentle in shifting the arm off of him. He twisted while doing so in order to set the limb on the portion of the mattress he had previously occupied. There was no need to rouse the Supreme Leader. That he had decided to join Hux in bed had more to do with the fact that he, too, had been exhausted by recent events than any desire to provoke Hux’s ire. Sleeping together in this way was far too…intimate…for that.

 

Their temporary truce, which would strengthen with their marriage, existed for a reason. While there existed no reason to set aside all hostilities, Armitage had not been blind to the ways in which Kylo had reeled himself in. He would pay that in kind. General Hux lifted the bedsheets higher, the man ensuring that Ren’s shoulder was covered. The Force user continued to breathe evenly.

 

It did not take him more than a handful of minutes to round the bed and redress in his uniform. He smoothed it out as best he could; it was clear to him that Kylo Ren had walked across it on his way to the bed. Armitage ducked into the refresher to finish readying himself then exited Ren’s quarters. There was a Knight of Ren standing across from him. Arms crossed, helmeted head tilted to the side in boredom rather than interrogative. This was a different Knight than the one who had been in Ren’s quarters. Armitage wracked his brain for a name.

 

“Drujeh, correct?” The Knight pushed off the wall. “He’s asleep at the moment.” The Knight’s continued silence spoke volumes. Armitage allowed himself an almost feral grin. “Perfectly healthy, you needn’t worry.”

 

“The engagement is true,” Drujeh drawled. Of all the Knights, Armitage Hux has always preferred this one. She reminded him of Phasma, albeit slightly less selfish. The Knights of Ren have a sort of shared bond that prevents them from acting in a manner that would threaten the lives of a fellow Knight. Drujeh chuckled. “As I live and breathe.”

 

Armitage grunts at this. He turned away from the female Knight of Ren and began to head down the corridor. It was high time that he relieved Edrison Peavey from his command on the bridge. Drujeh did not allow him to leave so easily, however. She began to walk behind him. General Hux began to sort through the various reasons behind the Knight of Ren’s behavior. Given her loyalty to Kylo Ren, it would make sense for her to keep tabs on him. It was equally plausible that she had chosen to act as a guard for him. With Phasma dead, this was not an unappealing development. Captain Peavey would think twice about the way he so much as _looked_ at General Hux with such a display of loyalty from a Knight of Ren.

 

For these reasons, the ginger-haired man did not object to her presence. “How many of the Knights have arrived?” he asked. Drujeh provided a single word as a response, the number of _four_. Completing quick calculations in his head, Armitage was able to learn that he had slept for several hours, nearly an entire cycle. He idly wondered how long Kylo Ren had been spooning with him.

 

As he had predicted, Captain Peavey’s smug grin slipped away the moment he noticed Drujeh tailing Hux. The man gestured in the air, a sort of _the reigns are yours, general_ that in its own right was demeaning. General Hux did _not_ need permission, least of all from Edrison Peavey. The nearest officer timidly walked up to him. His eyes darted to Drujeh thrice before he was able to maintain full focus on his superior. Armitage stared at the officer while being briefed on all that had occurred on the bridge, which amounted to nothing noteworthy. No Resistance chatter. The jumps had met with success, and the Knights had boarded without incident.

 

“There were, uhm, some complaints from Canto Bight.”

 

“Ah, yes,” General Hux said. He had been waiting for those complaints to arise. The frustrations were of benefit to the First Order. Two members from the Resistance causing chaos? A smirk tugged at his lips. “Are they threatening to raise their prices?”

 

“Yes, sir,” the officer responded. “We have given no reply yet.”

 

General Hux could not blame Edrison for not wanting to deal with the arms dealers, however it was one of the unfortunate responsibilities of those in charge. Armitage inwardly grinned with glee. This was proof that Edrison was not yet ready to overthrow him, to even attempt to do so. Kylo Ren’s cruel words from before—those regarding Captain Peavey working to earn a title such as Grand Marshal—replayed themselves. What a crock of bantha poodoo.

 

Drujeh gave a light hum, which prompted Armitage look over his shoulder. Kylo Ren had joined him on the bridge. Wearing that cape again. The man’s obsession with his grandfather was fanatical. General Hux did hold a small level of fondness for Darth Vader’s memory. The Emperor’s enforcer—perhaps, he thought, if there had been no rivalry, Ren would have been _his_ enforcer when he became emperor.

 

 _Instead, I’m marrying him_.

 

“Supreme Leader,” he said by way of greeting.

 

Ren did not return the attention. “Drujeh,” the dark-haired man said. The woman dipped her chin in a single nod. “Join Remul in making preparations.” His tone was gentle despite his words being an order. The Knight of Ren did not question her Master. She began walking away from the bridge without a single question. Kylo’s eyes immediately jerked onto Hux’s face. “The announcement has been made. All involved in the chain of command know of our engagement.”

 

Armitage quirked a single brow, barely able to keep from flinching as Kylo Ren stepped even closer. He could not verbally spar with him here. Ren would not tolerate such behavior in front of the officers. It would also place them in danger, which was counterproductive to General Hux’s greater plans.

 

“You stated it is best to coordinate.” Those had not been his exact words, yet Hux found himself pleased that Ren had bothered to take into consideration the mini lecture that had been given to him. He gave a nod. “The Resistance is crippled, but we will not underestimate them. Becoming distracted by a wedding could prove disastrous.”

 

 _Well, as I live and breathe_ , General Hux thought, the voice in his head Drujeh’s. _Ren is able to learn_.

 

“That is wise, Supreme Leader,” Armitage said. He did not miss how Kylo Ren stood straighter at his half-hearted praise. _How…useful._ Just as he was not opposed to killing his future spouse, he was quite willing to use the man’s apparent praise kink against him in the future. For the time being, though, there were other matters to attend to. He gave a gesture in the direction of the officer who had reported to him. “It seems Canto Bight is recovering from the Resistance’s presence. Just the two who were caught aboard the _Supremacy_. The traitor and the other.”

 

“What does that have to do with the First Order?”

 

General Hux plucked the datapad out of the hands of the officer, who then began to slowly back away as though expecting a blow up between Ren and Hux. The redhead swiped through the report until the list of the arms dealers that had contracts with the First Order were displayed. He then handed the device to Kylo Ren. The Supreme Leader scanned through the information. It was more than cursory glance, which meant that he was actually absorbing what was written.

 

“When the Resistance is no more, these four may be killed.” Ren passed the datapad to an officer that was walking by. There had been nine names on the list, yet Armitage could easily guess which _four_ were being referred to. They had smaller contracts. Nothing noteworthy like those who had brought forth the TIE Silencer. “You will submit your measurements to my Knights.”

 

The sudden change of topic threatened to give General Hux whiplash. His mind sorted through the words. Their wedding. The preparations that the Supreme Leader had instructed Drujeh to join. Wedding preparations including their uniforms—kriff, if Ren so much as _thought_ of forcing Armitage to wear a dress to the ceremony, he would kill the nerf-herder.

 

“Your Knights are _not_ in charge of planning my—our—wedding.” If Kylo Ren called him a _bridezilla_ , that would also call for his immediate execution.

 

“You seem mistaken, General,” Kylo drawled, lifting his chin and staring down his nose at him. “Your task is to help run the First Order. Not plan for festivities.”

 

“I can assure you, Supreme Leader, I am a rather skilled at multitasking.” He was treading in dangers waters now. Once more back-talking the man in front of the officers. _My army_ , Hux thought; and he knew that Ren’s thoughts mirrored his own. Ren believed that he owned them all. Before this debate devolved into something more akin to how their arguments had been prior to Ren’s ascension as Supreme Leader, General Hux lowered his gaze to the ground in feigned submission. “I mean to say that I wish to be in charge of delegating the tasks for the Knights to carry out.”

 

Armitage endured Kylo Ren’s scrutiny. The officers on the bridge were not completely silent, for which Hux was grateful. His army was of a superior breed. They could work under pressure. And they were now truly battle hardened.

 

“You may be involved, but you won’t be in charge,” the dark-haired man replied. That Ren had budged at all gave General Hux hope that he could make this experience at least slightly less tiresome than it would otherwise be. Kylo Ren was standing perfectly still. Waiting for a response. Wanting a _thank you, supreme leader_ that Armitage refused to utter. As if he was able to sense this—perhaps he could; Hux’s knowledge on the Force was limited—he turned away and began to address the officers on the bridge. He barked orders that General Hux should have been in charge of. A punishment of sorts for once more refusing to acquiesce to all his demands.

 

And though Ren could be a spiteful slagbucket, General Hux was beginning to believe that he would not be so petty as to promote Captain Peavey merely to annoy Hux nor make him jealous. The Supreme Leader wanted the First Order to succeed. He wanted to rule the galaxy. As for _how_ he planned on ruling the galaxy—that is to say, what sort of order, government body, and laws he hoped to uphold—that was something that General Hux had previously failed to take interest in. There was homework to be done on that front.

 

General Hux did not protest when it came to Kylo Ren taking command of the bridge. It allowed him time to visit other areas of the _Finalizer_. Captain Phasma had previously made these rounds. Armitage would be obligated to choose a replacement for her in time. Someone new to command the stormtroopers. If Drujeh had not been a Knight of Ren, she could have been a worthy candidate. _Perhaps on a temporary basis,_ he mused. _It would be foolish to allow too much of a lapse in their training while I find a more suitable replacement._

 

Such thoughts brought Armitage to one of the training facilities. He watched the progress of a group of ‘troopers running through simulations. These had been modified in the past by Captain Phasma. Improved.

 

He was not alone in playing the role of voyeur to these exercises. Another of the Knights of Ren was there. This one had decided to remove his helmet. He was human, and quite easy on the eye. Poor posture though. Slouching worse than even Ren did at times. The Knight leaned against the wall in a way that had _Hux’s_ neck feeling strained. The Knight averted his gaze from the training grounds to meet Armitage’s eye. A sloppy grin grew, lips drawing back and teeth revealed.

 

“Oh, yes,” the man said with a lilt largely influenced by amusement. “He was right. You will look _perfect_ in it.”

 

The _he_ **had** to be Kylo Ren. And the _it_?

 

_Kriff, if it’s a **dress** , I am going to **kill** Kylo Ren._

 

“Should I be flattered?” Armitage asked when he was certain that he could keep a level of indifference to his words. The Knight traced his lips with the very tip of his tongue. General Hux followed the movements of it, all the while fully aware that his reaction was being observed and weighed.

 

Rather than offer up a straightforward response, the Knight began to hum a tune, the words of which played in General Hux’s mind. _Here comes the bride. All dressed in white._

 

_It better not be a kriffing dress!_

 

His face felt hot from both embarrassment and mounting anger. Armitage turned away from the cackling Knight of Ren, who lurched forward and seized his upper arm before he could retreat.

 

“I do need your measurements first, little Armie.”

 

To think there was a Knight of Ren that General Hux would hate far more than Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about Hux's height was by request of noofla. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Rote Hochzeit**

 

_Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity_

 

Chapter Four : His Vanity

 

It had been foolish of him to crawl into bed with someone who would not hesitate in betraying him. Kylo Ren had known this, however his exhaustion coupled with that need for physical contact with Armitage Hux. The animosity, though present in the background, had faded away for the most part. The redhead had not stirred when Kylo had slipped under the blankets with him. Nor when Ren had wrapped his arm loosely around the smaller man’s waist. He had marveled over how small Hux was compared with himself, moreso now that the layers of clothing had been removed. The man smelled good too. Enough so that Kylo Ren had pressed ever closer prior to laying his head upon the pillow. His eyes had closed, and it had taken several minutes before he lost consciousness. Several minutes during which time he memorized how it felt to be pressed up against Hux’s body.

 

That same body, days later, was covered in the wedding attire that had been designed specifically for him. The First Order General glowered at Kylo in a mirror. There was no remark from either of them as to not seeing the bride before the wedding. There was no need for that. There was no bride. This was a partnership of sorts, not some attack. Armitage had to have become aware of this. Despite the prodding and teasing from the Knights of Ren as they arrived, Kylo Ren had reeled himself in. It was perhaps one of the main reasons he was permitted entrance into the dressing room.

 

Aware that his fiancé was equally comfortable in robes or pants, Kylo had considered an assortment of outfits that would best suit the redhead. He had settled on a design that he doubted the other would protest. The burgundy pants were more form-fitting than the First Order uniform, however there was some breathing room. Red boots matched the veil-like headpiece. General Hux had opted to wrap the tail of the veil around his waist; he had voiced his refusal to have anyone carry it for him or allow it to drag on the ground. Always in control, Kylo had thought with a wry grin. Gloves matched the pants in color. It was more an excuse so that Kylo could wear a pair during the wedding. The white top worn by Armitage was also formfitting. Gems that matched the man’s eyes decorated the outfit.

 

He looked…stunning.

 

Kylo matched General Hux’s glare as he pushed back those thoughts. They were dangerous. He would not be seduced, he had once told his now-deceased Master. Armitage would not lead him astray from the First Order, however. He would be assisting in strengthening it.

 

One of those burgundy gloved hands lowered to the vanity top. The lipstick had been by request of his fiancé. Kylo’s pupils dilated as he observed the man remove the lid and set the tip against his lips. He traced around those lips, plump. Highlighting them with a light hue. The high collar of the top would hide any discoloration if Kylo was allowed time to suck on that throat. He wanted to. Trace the flesh with his tongue. Bite into it. He recalled how the man had smelled when they had slept together.

 

“Are you not wearing _your_ outfit to the rehearsal?” Kylo decided to allow the tone to slide; he had been letting his Knights to harass Hux, so of course the man was not in the best of moods. When he did not respond, General Hux snapped again: “Should _I_ change then? Was this some _joke_ to your Knights, that I _dress up_ for—“

 

“I will be changing,” Kylo replied, cutting off the man’s tirade before it could fully build. General Hux pinched his lips together. Ren could not look away from their reflection. Not even when the light in the room glinted off the stone of the earring that was in Armitage’s left ear. A piercing… Drujeh had stumbled into his quarters the previous night, the female wincing and imploring that the Master of the Knights of Ren not become angry with her. She had agreed to temporarily take Captain Phasma’s place in training the stormtroopers if General Hux pierced his left ear for the wedding. She had not believed he would take her up on the offer. Kylo began to lift his hand towards his right ear, pausing and leaving his limb hovering in the air. His fiancé was watching it, the man having stiffened as though he believed Ren was about to use the Force against him.

 

Like a beaten dog.

 

While Kylo wanted General Hux’s submission, to fuel the mistrust that existed between the two of them would prove to only further the drive the wedge that separated the First Order and Knights of Ren.

 

The redhead twisted around in full. He took a step closer to Kylo Ren, who allowed this without any sort of reaction. The gaze had yet to leave his hand. Normally this would have thrilled him. On some level it did, being aware that Hux was wary. That he _was_ being submissive. Kylo caught himself beginning to smile as he observed his fiancé’s lips. They had purpled when he had been choked in the throne room. As though noticing at last how he was being observed, General Hux lifted his hands. He did not unwind the veil from his waist, however drew down the portion that would be conceal his face during part of the wedding. The lips were obscured now, which brought to life the ever-lingering flame of irritation that burned within the Force user.

 

There had been limited interactions between the pair of them these last few days. Ever since Kylo Ren had awoken alone in bed and redressed to join Armitage on the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , the redhead had seemed keen on avoiding him. This was nothing that Kylo had been able to rightly object to. Hux ensured that things ran smoothly as they jumped multiple times through hyperspace. When not working, the man had been communicating with the Knights of Ren in regards to the wedding plans. That he had so quickly obliged to giving his measurements was the sole reason his outfit was able to be completed in a short manner of time. Well, perhaps not the _sole_ reason. A hefty fee had much to do with that as well. He had not been grateful either. Kylo Ren had not expected Armitage to _thank him_. Maker, no. And yet…

 

He had apparently been _foolish_ in believing that General Armitage Hux would grow less confrontational. Ren was doing what he could to make this even worth the man’s while as had been demanded. Armitage, Kylo Ren thought to himself, was a spoiled brat.

 

The irritation burned brighter now, and when Ren lifted his hand, he called upon the Force. Not to choke General Hux although that was tempting. To freeze him in place so that he could not move as Kylo took a single step forward then another. Despite the veil covering his face, General Hux’s teeth released a noise of protest as he clenched them and thus the Force user was allowed to take full delight in the man’s reaction to being restrained. The hand was not lowered. It made contact with the veil. Ren’s gloved thumb met the bottom of the painted lips. The material of the veil clung when pressed; Ren’s elbow bent so that the contact was not broken as he stepped ever closer. It would do his soon-to-be-husband some good to be given a lesson in humility and gratitude.

 

“If you don’t dress soon,” General Hux said, his lips shifting against Kylo’s thumb then around it as the Force user bent his knuckle. “Bwe are go-ing to bee late.” The more the man spoke, the more Ren pushed his digit in, the veil growing visibly wet as it met the redhead’s tongue. General Hux began to close his mouth, however stopped himself—as though he realized that Ren had no intention of withdrawing the digit.

 

Kylo felt himself smirking, excitement drowning the irritation. He felt rather pleased with himself. He was also, though he would not admit as much aloud, impressed with General Hux’s self-control. “You should be flattered… Our tardiness due to my being unable to keep my hand off of you.” As though for emphasis, he thrust his thumb in further, forcing contact with Hux’s tongue. That wet organ pressed forward to shove at him. All to no avail. “Do you like what you’re wearing?”

 

He had not intended to drop is voice as he did; there was both a threat—don’t you want to keep it on?—and a revelation— _I_ like seeing you wear this. To save face, Kylo Ren relinquished his hold on the man. In unison with drawing back his hand, he also freed General Hux from the influences of the Force. Armitage did not respond. Nor did he remove the veil from his mouth or where it remained stuck to his lip. Kylo wondered at the expression that was on the other’s face. Was he glowering once more?

 

“A dress rehearsal is generally not taken quite so literally, R—Supreme Leader,” were the words that greeted Kylo Ren when at last General Hux was ready to speak. “Pray tell, _why_ are we dressing?”

 

“For _my_ pleasure.” This was no lie. Kylo Ren had been wanting to see Armitage dressed in the outfit that he had chosen for the man. Any excuse to ensure a repetition of the visual would be taken. Demanding that the general of the First Order not wear his uniform was out of the question, except for in these sorts of circumstances. All other uniforms and outfits that were in Armitage’s possession added mass, especially to his shoulders and legs. It was pleasant for Kylo to see that stripped away. Even if General Hux suspected that these were the motivations, he could not rightly object to them unless it was more explicitly stated.

 

Prior to the death of Snoke, Kylo Ren had always imagined that he would kill General Hux immediately. So many times he had resisted the urge to choke him. Their impending marriage, the way that he planned to use Armitage Hux’s submission to his advantage, was much preferable.

 

Be it by fear or otherwise, Armitage was holding his tongue now. An act of submission in its own right. Kylo felt a thrum of pleasure travel through his body. He stood taller to prevent himself from falling into a more predatory stance. Oh, he would pounce on Hux if given the proper motivation.

 

“You may speak,” he said, tempting both fate and Armitage.

 

“Supreme Leader, I…” The man trailed off then audibly swallowed. Armtiage cleared his throat. “There is time for me to change instead. This attire is rather… That is to say, I believe the purpose of such clothing is to attract attention. For others to see our wedding outfits now will lessen their effectiveness.”

 

“Interesting words coming from a man who fantasizes that all eyes are always on him,” Kylo Ren said without missing a beat. He was, though, taking into consideration the words that had been spoken to him. General Hux was not wrong with what he had said. Ren found himself toying with the idea. Armitage was impatient at times, however, and pushed his luck. _You can, of course, stay while I change. You’ve seen me in my briefs before._ Drawled out as though he were bored, that teasing lilt coming in at the end. Kylo’s eyes pinched at the corners in amusement. Would Hux have been able to say such a thing if the veil was not covering his face? It was insolent in its own way, but something that Ren would allow. “So right now it’s my eyes you need on you.” A snort. “Go on. Undress then.”

 

Another purpose of having General Hux prematurely don the wedding attire that had been specially made for him was to confirm a suspicion that Kylo Ren had been harboring for quite some time; a suspicion that had grown that day aboard the _Finalizer_. General Armitage Hux wore his uniform as one wore armor. He was attractive, yes, and the outfit that the redhead wore emphasized this. Hux had to be aware of these facts, Ren knew. Rather than flaunting his looks entirely, the general was seeking protection. He despised all that the wedding outfit stood for: his submission to Kylo Ren, and his small size exposed for criticism. Inwardly, Kylo was howling with laughter over this victory. Yet another means of unnerving the man had been revealed to him.

 

He lazily eyed the other as he stripped. Marrying Hux entailed that the man would be given a slightly higher status than he held at present. That did not make them equals, something that Hux often needed reminding of.

 

His fiancé stood facing away while removing the veil. Ren flicked his gaze to the mirror. Hux would not be allowed to hide this moment of vulnerability. As each article was peeled away, black took its place. Burgundy gloves exchanged for black leather. The white of the top hiding the majority of Armitage’s briefs when he dropped one pair of pants then tugged up the other. His lips were set in a thin line the entire time.

 

This was the man who would betray him when given a proper chance, Kylo Ren thought to himself. It was why he had dragged the ginger haired man to Crait.

 

General Hux held his head higher when he was through with redressing. Kylo wondered for a fleeting moment if the man would push his luck now that he had regained some of his confidence. Instead he became distracted by the stud that was in his ear, tapping directly beside it as though scratching an itch. He had made no move to remove the lipstick, and Ren found himself harboring mixed feelings on this. The man _did_ look good with the shade. It drew attention to his mouth, which was an intelligent move when one considered how much talking he did. Kylo Ren had never paid much attention to the general prior to speeches in the past; now he wondered if Hux had always been in the habit of applying lipstick for such occasions.

 

Knowing one’s enemy was imperative to ensure that they remained under your control or else were placed into a position to be destroyed. This was a lesson that Kylo Ren had learned quite quickly from Snoke. It was one that he could not forget, not when General Hux teetered back and forth on the spectrum of enemy and ally. Kylo Ren turned away from the man and walked out of the room. The ginger would follow him when he was ready.

 

Remul was waiting for him in the hallway. The Knights of Ren were some of the few that would be attending the rehearsal. “Do not provoke him tonight,” the new Supreme Leader said as he walked past the armored individual. Remul grunted whilst drawing up to his side so that they would be able to walk together. “He will be in his regular uniform.” The Knight of Ren nodded now, an act that Kylo caught in his peripheral. Remul had overheard the entire exchange. This was not for the purpose of spying on the Master of the Knights of Ren so much as ensuring his safety. If General Hux had attempted to harm Ren, if he had _somehow_ gained the upper hand, Remul would have entered. It was exactly the same as how the Praetorian Guards had been with Snoke, except that the connection between Kylo and his Knights ran more deeply.

 

“Has he shown you the vows?” Remul asked. They had entered the mess hall that would serve them in under thirty minutes. Three more of the Knights were present. They were seated at the table nearest to the front. Two continued to wear their helmets while the third had his on the ground. They all were holding cards, playing a game that Kylo Ren did not much care about. He averted his gaze from the cards to consider Remul. He responded with a single word, the truth: _no_. “Those are more guarded than his measurements.”

 

Kylo found himself smiling in amusement. The level of mirth he felt was rare as of late. Killing his father _had_ broken a part of him just as Snoke had insinuated. Then he had been unable to kill his own mother; that did not entirely surprise him, as his relationship with her had always been stronger than the strained one he had had with Han Solo. The loss on Crait had worsened his mood as well. He would have otherwise been gloating more. He was Supreme Leader. He could improve the galaxy. Just as Vader had aimed to do—just as he had been attempting to do, the reason why he had allowed the Dark side to tempt him. Feeling as though he was being torn apart meant that, aside from cynicism and sardonic humor, there was little that could make him laugh.

 

The grin faded away at the sound of boot steps. Officers and stormtroopers were walking past the doorways. Guard duty, securing the perimeter. They managed to not trip on the various droids that were entering and exiting the room. Chairs were brought in as were some refreshments. Nothing too fancy; enough that the officers who _were_ invited to participate would keep their mouths shut and not irritate Ren.

 

General Hux had teased Ren that he was rushing things when the plans for the rehearsal had been revealed to him after their arrival on planet. The fact of the matter was that Kylo Ren felt as though things _did_ need to happen at a speedy pace. He required Hux’s submission in order for the officers to fully obey him. They did so out of fear, this was true. Yet they looked to General Hux when they believed that Ren could not see them. As though asking for permission.

 

Kylo Ren directed his gaze on Remul, who was staring at him patiently. They had been on enough missions together to where Remul was often in tune with his moods. “See to it that his vows are acceptable.” It would be just like General Hux to cleverly arrange the wording in their vows to manipulate the crowd into believing that their power was on a more equal level than it truly was. “There is time for them to be adjusted.”

 

“We could write the vows easily,” Remul suggested. Kylo mulled this over. How irritated would Armitage become?

 

As though thinking the man’s name had the power to summon him, Kylo heard his fiancé enter the room. The walls were barren, a fact that Hux remarked on as though he had expected something far more festive. The Knights at the table set down their cards to consider the general. The one with his helmet removed, Ikoan, unashamedly stared at the man’s lips. His eyes then darted to Kylo Ren, who mirrored the smirk that briefly saw the light of day. Ikoan was the Knight who at present had earned the rank of _most hated_ by General Hux. His insistence to refer to Hux as _little Armie_ did not evoke any feeling of warmth from the man. Kylo found himself brimming with pleasure as he felt the sudden change in his fiancé’s mood. Armitage had noticed Ikoan’s presence.

 

“He doesn’t really need to be here. You have plenty of other guards, don’t you?” The man’s distaste was no secret, which was likely why he did not fear bringing it to Ren’s attention.

 

Kylo’s smirk broadened into a grin. “He will be giving you away at the wedding.” There was a bizarre absence of a _snap_ when Hux’s head whipped in his direction. Kylo prided himself on having thought up that joke so quickly. The expression of pure loathing and horror from his fiancé was well worth any verbal assault he would receive.

 

“If this marriage is such a joke to you, Supreme Leader, I don’t see why we shouldn’t simply elope.”

 

“Having you publicly submit is far more appealing,” Ren drawled. Beside him, Remul chuckled. General Hux clenched his hands into fists at his sides. His current stance reminded Ren of when they had been in the throne room after Snoke’s death. “I look forward to hearing your vow of allegiance to me.” As he spoke, the Force user faced Armitage in full. The redhead’s throat bobbed when he swallowed. The only indication of fear that was displayed; the man raised his chin to keep up the façade of confidence in front of the officers who had entered the room. Kylo relented. He walked away from the man he would soon be marrying to join the Knights at the small table. They had retrieved their cards and resumed their game. “What is the estimated arrival time for the remaining generals?”

 

“I hear one has been assisting with the Canto Bight issue.” Inconsequential complaints. Politics sometimes bored Kylo Ren, and yet he did understand the importance of making nice with those who funded their weaponry and starships. “His arrival should be the last. Nine days.” Kylo Ren felt himself scowling. The female Knight released a thoughtful hum, adding, “I hear part of that is due to a wedding gift for you. It should be worth the wait.”

 

That had piqued his interest—and apparently it had caught Hux’s attention as well. The red-haired man drew up beside him. Kylo slouched a little in his seat and clenched his jaw to keep from remarking on the man sticking his nose into a conversation to which he had not been invited. General Hux had his arms crossed behind his back, feigning confidence. Ren was well able to sense the discomfort that had crept into the man because of the Knights’ presence, particularly Ikoan’s.

 

“While he is there, see if all footage of the traitor and Resistance scum can be obtained.”

 

“You presume to command my Knights?” It was, Ren admitted to himself, childish to parrot Hux’s words, and yet he had been unable to resist the urge. His brown eyes met those green-blue orbs that would have been calming if they had not belonged to his rival. He would appreciate them much more when the man had fully submitted to him. General Hux’s tongue worked inside of his mouth, the organ visibly prodding his cheek. Kylo had not realized that his gaze had dropped once more to those painted lips until he felt a stirring in his loins. He lifted his chin whilst casually turning away. “It is a wise suggestion. Good job, Armie.”

 

If General Hux had possessed Force sensitivity, he did not doubt that he would be choking right then. Kylo pictured it quite clearly. Hux’s hand flying forward, fingers pinching towards one another while he scrambled to breathe. This reminded him that Rey would be training, that she may very well be able to one day accomplish such a feat. If she put her mind to it, she probably could do so even now. All she had to do was give into the darkness that Ren could sometimes sense from her.

 

“I want the stormtroopers to train with the Knights,” he said. “They need to be prepared for those more familiar with the Force.”

 

General Hux narrowed his eyes. Not quite in a glare. Ren could sense the suspicion rising in the redhead. He had angled his body so that his back was to Ikoan. “It would be best if the stormtroopers were not killed. In any case, it may be wise to have some of the officers receive similar training. I assume you are thinking of the girl.”

 

“Jealous,” Ikoan whispered to the Knight seated on his left. She snickered.

 

Hux once more clenched his hands, his right eye twitching as he maintained eye contact with Kylo. The Supreme Leader again felt a thrill at the opportunity to watch this man struggle with anger and discomfort. A reminder that he was _not_ in control of the First Order as he continuously deluded himself was the case. Neither of them dared look away. The Knights were observing them in the same manner that the officers who entered the room now stared. A challenge.

 

 _Perhaps I should have kept him out of his armor_ , Kylo Ren thought as he rose to his feet. Still their eyes were locked.

 

“Supreme Leader,” General Hux said. A subtle sign of submission that many in their audience would not recognize. Kylo dipped his chin, granting permission for the other to freely speak. “I did complete the vows, although I insist you trust that what I will say to you is best kept a secret until the wedding. You…will be pleased.”

 

“Such a large request, that I should trust you when you were ready to kill me in that throne room.” Armitage stiffened. “I have no desire to—“

 

His voice left off on a strangled note as his fiancé grabbed his left wrist, lifting up his arm. The man bent down, those lips caressing the leather of his glove. The mark left behind held Ren’s gaze for only a beat. He jerked his attention back to Hux’s face. All around the room others were staring. They could not see the glint in Armitage’s eye. This was all a calculated move for him. Something to manipulate Ren.

 

“I will consider your request.” Another twitch of Hux’s eye before he could gather his bearings. He nodded, murmuring a thanks that Kylo Ren knew was insincere. The man was not pleased with the fact that he had once more failed at wrapping Ren around his finger. “Now to…rehearse.”

 

“Yes… It will be easier to make adjustments in seating arrangements once I see where we will be standing.” Kylo Ren ran his eyes up and down the other man’s body. He truly did enjoy having all eyes on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, commenting, kudo-ing, bookmarking, and subscribing. You guys are amazing!

** Rote Hochzeit **

 

_Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity_

 

Chapter Five : Muster Up Strength

 

The rehearsal could have been far less irritating had the Knight known as Ikoan not been present. Kylo Ren possessed a tendency to play off the other, some abhorrent form of peer pressure that resulted in Armitage being repeatedly referred to as _Armie_ ; as though he was some child, or else a mockery of endearment. Knowing Ren as he did, General Hux assumed it was a combination of the two. Adjusting the positions of five guests who would be present during the ceremony had also elicited teasing from the pair. Naturally, Armitage _did_ enjoy eyes on him. If Ren believed he was immune to similar longings, he was more of a fool than Hux thought. He _was_ the one, after all, that was insisting on a public display of submission. It was more than a quick means of shaming Armitage. Kylo wanted to stroke his own ego.

 

Sinking further into the filled tub, The red haired man kept his arms braced on the edges to ensure that the water did not rise above his collarbone. As a result of him pushing back, albeit subtly, at the rehearsal, he was now forced to share private quarters with Kylo Ren. His one means of escape in this case was to enclose himself in the refresher. The moisture in the air from his hot bath was likely detrimental to the lifespan of the datapad he had brought in with him, however he refused to neglect his work which currently included reading over reports of minor uprisings on a handful of planets. The Resistance’s escape had sparked false hope in several miscreants that would soon be dealt with. Armitage hoped that Ren would not interfere with this, lest the disease that was the Resistance scum multiply and spread.

 

The datapad was currently on the floor to the side of the tub. He had set down the device when Kylo returned to their quarters; the man had previously left with a clipped statement that he wouldn’t be long . As though he had been _warning_ Hux. Footsteps on the other side of the door grew closer. Armitage scowled, his right hand abandoning its position on the tub’s edge to tug the damp washcloth off a nearby hook. The water that dripped from it was cold, and General Hux shivered as that coolness met his hand and rolled down his wrist. He dunked the material into the tub to warm it as best he could prior to drawing it over his lap.

 

Locked doors were of no consequence to someone who could use the Force. Kylo had reminded him of this when the need to use the toilet had been too great. Although why he hadn’t left to find another refresher—the thought met an abrupt stop as the door did open. Ren’s eyes flicked down to the washcloth, lingered a second too long, and then landed on Hux’s face. Though he took note of these actions, Armitage found himself distracted by the creature that was cradled against his fiancé’s forearm. It was a small thing with dirty fur, tufts of ginger sticking out between patches of mud. The First Order General could hardly claim surprise that Ren had picked up another stray.

 

Armitage looked away from the feline and Kylo, rolling his shoulders and staring directly ahead of himself so that his eyes landed on his toes, which poked above the water’s surface. “Get out.” He said these two words calmly, managing to keep back the trickle of fear that Ren would retaliate. He was naked. Vulnerable in a way. It was precisely how Kylo Ren preferred him.

 

Rather than oblige—not that Armitage had honestly believed he would—the new Supreme Leader genuflected on the other side of the tub and shifted the feline closer to the water. General Hux braced himself, ready to jump out of the way at a moment’s notice lest the mangy cat claw him. His lips parted, yet he caught himself before anything left his mouth. Kylo Ren was spiteful enough to purposely drop the creature into the tub with him.

 

With the hand that was not supporting the feline, Ren reached forward and grabbed at the washcloth that was on Armitage’s lap. General Hux caught the man’s wrist with both hands, his sudden movements causing water to splash upwards. The cat flinched, its nails audibly digging into the material of Ren’s shirtsleeve. If it had been thinner cloth, the dark haired man would be sporting new wounds. He tilted his head so that he was able to peer into Hux’s face while at the same time he curled his fingers, pinching the washcloth in a loose grip. If he so wanted, he would have no trouble at all snatching away the material. Part of that lay in the fact that General Armitage Hux did _not_ want to chance the cat dropping into the tub and scratching him at all, specifically his genitals.

 

“There are more washcloths in the cupboard,” Armitage said, sniffling indignantly as Kylo Ren drew the cloth that was on his lap a little towards the left. A portion of Hux’s thigh was better exposed, and the other did not pass up the chance to catch a better glimpse of it. His lip curled upwards at the edges, his eyes pinching in the corners as amusement showed in his features. General Hux felt his upper lip draw back in a sneer. In other circumstances he may have been flattered that his fiancé was firmly attracted to him in terms of sex. As it was, he had a war to win and there was the undeniable fact that Kylo Ren irritated him far more than he aroused him.

 

“You aren’t quite so little, I suppose, Armie,” Kylo Ren said, allowing his head to dip to one side as his eyes swept along the outline of Armitage’s cock against the washcloth. The compliment was a wasted one given the setting and the fact that he was currently an unwilling participant in this conversation. He swallowed thickly while reminding himself that it was best to keep silent, to not insult the man beside him. In response to this quietude, Ren turned his attention to the cat, who had relaxed, albeit only a little, and peeked past his arm to peer down at the water. “I noticed her outside.”

 

“Abandoned, most likely,” Armitage drawled, allowing himself another cursory glance. Now that it was stretching, he was able to see that the feline displayed signs of malnourishment. If it had been, at one time or another, someone’s pet, that had been weeks ago. It was quite likely that one of the newer officers had smuggled the creature in, grown bored with it, or else released it in order to avoid being reprimanded for having brought it in the first place. General Hux’s gaze flickered to Ren’s face, which no longer displayed amusement but instead a passiveness. “I don’t know why you brought it inside.” Kylo had removed his hand from the washcloth, and now Armitage smoothed it, covering his entire lap anew. “I am sure you have other things to attend to, Supreme Leader.”

 

Kylo Ren’s head turned a fraction, his gaze now set on General Hux’s face. “A gift for you.” Unsure if Ren was teasing him, Armitage quirked a single brow and met the dark haired man’s stare head on. His fiancé did not falter. Ren placed the filthy creature on the floor, scooped up the datapad, and rose to leave the room. “You should clean her.” The door closed before General Hux could recover enough from his surprise to respond.

 

This gesture would not have been out of the goodness of his heart—Ren didn’t quite have a heart, did he? General Hux scowled, shifting onto his knees as he grabbed the edge of the tub with both hands in order to look down at the cat. It was tentatively sniffing the bath mat, however paused to meet his gaze and release a loud howl that revealed just how young it was. Its small size was not due solely to malnourishment after all. Armitage slowly lowered one of his hands down before the creature, which ducked then craned its neck until she was able to sniff just the tips. One of her paws shot forward to bat him, her claws retracted. Armitage bounced the digit back and forth, encouraging the kitten to play and thus slip closer. He saw no collar or any other means of Ren securing a camera to the cat—it was _not_ because of vanity that he assumed such things; the paranoia was warranted given the lecherous stare Kylo had just graced him with.

 

While he had not exactly desired a cat or any sort of companion of the sort, he knew better than to insult the Supreme Leader by rejecting the creature. Armitage sighed, removed the washcloth from his lap, and wrung it out. All the while he stared at the cat, who meowed at him. She attempted to stand on her hind legs only to drop to the side. Her next action was to wriggle about, a steady rumbling emitting from her. She was purring. Wanting his attention. Demanding it even.

 

Armitage Hux had half the mind to name her Ren due to this behavior, however he would not insult the creature’s existence by damning her to share that moniker. He supposed that one was generally expected to ask for _strength_ when getting married. “Millicent,” he mumbled.

 

Reaching for the creature, he seized hold of the scruff of her neck and cupped her face with the washcloth, using his thumb to rub at some of the dirt. She grabbed at his thumb with both of her front paws, extending her claws and digging them in. Those would need to be clipped, he thought whilst gritting his teeth and growling. The noise made the feline flinch. She whined at him. Armitage, however, was quite short on mercy and patience. He lifted Millicent up, adjusting his hold on her so that her claws would not tear at his flesh no matter how she moved about.

 

The yowls she released brought Kylo Ren to the door. “You stay out! I’m washing her as you said,” General Hux shouted, scrubbing at the dirt that was matted in her fur. He could hear a noise from the other side, although not precisely what was said. All the same, his fiancé did not enter the refresher, and thus Armitage was able to wash the cat without interruption.

 

She was a ginger tabby, and the blow dryer terrified her more than the bath water had. She managed to spring free and hide behind the toilet. Hux looked at his reflection in the mirror. There was only a towel around his waist at the moment. He decided to change this. Armitage set the blow dryer on the countertop, finished patting himself dry and dressed in the pants he had previously put on the ledge. Millicent had lain down halfway behind the toilet. She busily licked at her wet fur, the noises obnoxious to Hux’s ears. He grabbed up a spare towel, lunged for the kitten, and barely caught her. Bundling her up in the towel, he hugged her to his chest and opened the door to the refresher.

 

Kylo Ren was sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed, his boots and socks on the floor. The datapad that he had commandeered from the bathroom was clasped firmly in his hands. Armitage was grateful that he had not grabbed up the device that contained the vows as he had originally planned on doing.

 

The room was decorated in a similar fashion to what Brendol Hux would have enjoyed. Minimalism. The few trinkets and pieces of furniture evocative of power. When he had ordered Armitage to share his quarters, Kylo Ren had asked if the general wanted his _little blue sofa_ brought with him. It had been a means of teasing him rather than a genuine offer, and thus Armitage had refused to dignify it with any sort of response other than silence. There was little in the walls of these quarters that belonged to Armitage, and of those things many were First Order possessions. They could be taken away at any time, especially if Kylo Ren, being the Supreme Leader, so willed it.

 

Armitage idly wondered if Millicent was some sort of consolation prize to being Supreme Leader. _Good try, old bloke, but you’ll forever be a rabid cur; here, though, have a cat._ He crossed the room to occupy one of two leather chairs that were in the room. It was surprisingly comfortable, although not so resilient. Millicent’s claws punctured the cushion, which prompted General Hux to position her on his leg instead. He could feel Kylo Ren observing him this entire time. This newfound curiosity was not exactly beneficial to Armitage. In the past, when Snoke had been the head of the organization, General Hux may have humored the Master of the Knights of Ren in order to eventually plot against the elder Force user. There was no need for that anymore.

 

Millicent was content to hunker down on his leg, kneading his pants and purring while he massaged her with the towel. Her sandpaper-like tongue repeatedly lapped at the material before she rubbed her entire face on his leg. A ghost of smile formed on his lips before he remembered that he had an audience. Armitage contorted his features into a scowl.

 

There was a chance that Kylo Ren was waiting for an expression of gratitude over having given Armitage the cat. General Hux exhaled through his nose. He settled back in the chair, stroking Millicent and looking down at his bare stomach. He had not yet put on a shirt, which was another possible reason that the Force user remained staring at him. The staring was not the issue, however. General Hux was still attempting to discern why it was Kylo Ren had felt the need to gift him with anything at all.

 

It was not to simply be nice. Which left Armitage wondering if Kylo Ren hoped that he would grow attached to the feline only for it to be ripped away. A lesson in sentimentality. One that General Hux had experienced multiple times at the hand of Brendol.

 

He lifted the small creature off of his lap then set her down on the ground. Upon rising from the chair, Armitage tossed the towel he had used on the cushion, not caring if the dampness compromised the material in any way. Millicent meowed at him for attention, and he ignored these cries. In his peripheral, he was able to see the way Ren’s eyes narrowed and mouth formed a frown.

 

 _Ah,_ General Hux realized. _He needs me to appear content. As though I_ want _to be married to him._

 

Armitage was able to appreciate the importance of appearances, however that did not render him immune to anger upon realizing that someone had attempted to manipulate him. Then again, he reasoned once he had a moment to think, he himself had done the same prior to the rehearsal. Kissing Ren’s hand as he had. He decided to play along for the time being. This would be a compromise, and it could potentially earn him future favors from the Supreme Leader, what with the man’s praise kink.

 

The cat followed after him, more attempts at trying to gain his attention resulting in Hux climbing onto the mattress. He was kneeling there, whereas Kylo Ren was seated more comfortably. This made it to where Hux towered over the other. Ren had tilted back his head, those brown eyes staring up at him. The expression was soft, momentarily unguarded. Armitage noticed this as well as the way those plump lips parted less than an inch. There were creases in Ren’s forehead with how he was looking up. General Hux found himself smirking as he peered down at the younger man. There were times that Armitage was reminded of the man’s youth, of his own seniority. This was one such occasion.

 

Aware that he would be unable to keep the contempt fully out of his voice, General Hux decided that it was prudent to avoid saying anything at all for the time being. He raised his hand, the limb garnering a quick look from Kylo Ren, who narrowed his eyes as he focused again on Hux’s face. Armitage knew that Ren was fixated with his lips, his mouth in general. He recalled the thumb that had been in his mouth, released a light hum, and touched the side of Kylo’s face. The expression of suspicion did not disappear from the recipient of his attention.

 

He moved in, feeling the man tense then hearing the way he sucked in air as Armitage paused. Their lips were touching according to most standards. Perhaps the tip of a needle would be accurate in measuring the distance. Kylo Ren wasn’t breathing. The absence of heat against his lips alerted Hux to this.

 

It was pleasant to know that he had some sort of control over the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

 

There was pressure on his stomach. Kylo was holding completely still, which meant that the datapad was pressed against him. General Hux maneuvered a hand between his body and Ren’s to where the device was. He moved it out of the way, allowing it to plop down on the bed. Simultaneous to this, he shifted his other hand down the length of Kylo’s neck then sideways until it was positioned over his shoulder. Hux shoved. Had he wanted to, Kylo Ren would have remained unmoved. He let himself be pushed onto his back, however, which informed Armitage that the man was _quite_ interested indeed.

 

The black material of his attire contrasted with the red of his blankets. It was like a smudged version of a First Order flag. The sight reminded Armitage of how Kylo Ren had looked on the floor of the throne room. Back when he had failed to draw his blaster in time. General Hux had been in uniform then rather than a pair of sweatpants and bare torso. Kylo Ren ran his tongue along his lips, his eyes darting from Hux’s chest to his lips, back and forth. His fingers twitched, a sign that he was ready to use the Force at a moment’s notice.

 

Not that he had a blaster or any blades on hand at the current.

 

No, Armitage Hux had a superior weapon. He had confirmation of Ren’s desire to fuck him. And, more importantly, he had time.

 

“Her name is Millicent.” Another twitch of the fingers. Kylo Ren’s chest moved as well, his nostrils flaring as he exhaled. His eyebrows drew closer to one another, the beginnings of a glare forming. Armitage allowed his fiancé to rise and open his mouth before shoving at the same shoulder. This time there was only a slight jostling of Kylo Ren’s body. He was not allowing Hux to push him down again. “I assume you have arranged for a litter pan to be brought?”

 

Kylo’s eyes darted past Hux’s shoulder. The redhead twisted around to find that one had already been delivered. It was set up in a corner. His eyes scanned the room, and he discovered that there were also food and water dishes present. He hadn’t though to look before; the room was overall an eyesore for him.

 

As he turned around again, he noticed that Ren was digging a lone canine tooth into his lip as he eyed the naked flesh in his view. There were numerous lines that formed in Armitage’s head, means of teasing Ren. When he opened his mouth to say his favorite, he instead gasped out an, “Oh!” Kylo’s tongue was hot and wet on his left peck, the underside of the organ somehow even smoother when it reversed its path. Hux jerked away, his retreat halted by hands on his hips. “Supreme Le—mmm.” Teeth seized his nipple, tugging in a manner that had heat gathering in his lower belly.

 

A yowl from Millicent and Ren turned his head. General Hux extricated himself from his fiancé’s grasp. Their gazes locked, Hux looking down his nose to do so. Kylo regained his composure rather quickly. “It would kill you to express gratitude rather than turn it into an excuse to goad others.”

 

“Well, Supreme Leader,” Armitage began, “you’re so desperate for attention that I—“ His voice caught in his throat as Ren chuckled. He clenched his teeth, anger arising within him.

 

“Do you know what I saw, Hux? During the rehearsal, when you were rearranging who would be sitting where—there was nothing sentimental about it. You have the respect of your men. But you are alone.”

 

“As if you’re any different, Ren.”

 

“ _I_ have my Knights,” the younger man countered. Armitage felt his throat constrict. It was not the Force that was threatening to strangle him. It was his anger mingling with jealousy as the truth hit hard. “The closest thing to a friend you had was Phasma. She’s dead, Hux.”

 

It was not out of kindness that Kylo Ren had brought Armitage the feline. Nor was it to manipulate him as he had begun to believe. The Supreme Leader actually _pitied_ him. Hux wanted to lash out, to throw the accusation that Ren was sentimental for doing so. That, unfortunately, would only emphasize the truth that had been spoken. Worse still than being pitied by Kylo Ren was the fact that he could not escape to his private quarters now. He had nowhere to run. There would be eyes on him even if he left this room; Ren did not trust him—rightly so, of course.

 

Millicent wove her way between his legs. The small creature rubbed against his feet, all the while she purred. That was the only sound that broke through the silence that had descended upon the room.

 

Armitage felt suddenly quite naked. He had always hated clothing that displayed his smaller mass when he was around Kylo Ren. That had momentarily changed. Ren had been captivated by his bare torso, and it had become a sort of weapon. Now it was nothing. Just another means of making him feel less than what he truly was. Another reminder that he was not the one in control here. He was not the Supreme Leader. That title belonged to the man who was seated on the bed, the man who had teased that Edrison Peavey could very well become Grand Marshal before he did.

 

This was a blow that Snoke had never been able to deliver.

 

The last time he had felt this way, Brendol Hux had been in charge of his life.

 

He did not realize he was nodding until he stopped. Armitage crouched down long enough to pick up Millicent. He was getting a chill; the saliva from where Ren had licked him was cooling. This was excuse enough to grab a shirt without having to comment on how naked he felt. The shirt he grabbed for himself was one he could slide his arms into then button up. This allowed for him to keep Millicent whatever arm was not being used. The buttons remained undone until after he walked over to the chair he had previously occupied. Without removing the towel, Hux sat down. Millicent laid down immediately. She seemed particularly fond of him already. Knowing the reasoning behind her presence somehow perverted that affection.

 

Armitage worked together the buttons on an upwards path. He left the top two undone then set his hands on the top of his hair. It was not gelled as he normally wore it. Several strands hung messily past his forehead, just above his eyes.

 

In the past, before the war had gotten fully underway, there had been occasions during which Armitage Hux had been able to relax. Discreet lovers, one of whom he had found himself growing attached to before the man had been killed on some reconnaissance mission. His name had been Elijah; this Hux remembered due to the man groaning any time someone would call him _Ellie_ or _Eli_. Elijah had enjoyed running his fingers through Armitage’s hair post-sex. He would rub the tension out of Hux’s shoulders and neck, running his fingers along the man’s face. These actions had served to eliminate headaches when one was forming.

 

This was the first time in close to two years that he thought of the deceased man. The throbbing behind his eyes, that headache threatening to form as he held in his emotions and frustrations—tension—made him long for those fingers.

 

Hux was absently stroking Millicent’s fur as he reminisced. She began to groom herself, occasionally licking his hand instead of her own fur. The cat was licking him when Ren rose from the bed. He carried the datapad with him, handing it to General Hux, who grabbed hold of it with a single hand.

 

“You will sleep in the bed with me.” Another order. Another choice stripped away.

 

 _Give me strength to survive this marriage until I am ready to kill him_.

 

Millicent released a _mew_ and rubbed her head on his knee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do another chapter to make up for the delay in the other. Ren is a little more difficult to write than Hux in a way.

** Rote Hochzeit **

 

_Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity_

 

Chapter Six : Look Right Through

 

The moment General Hux had fallen into an uncharacteristic silence following the stated fact of Phasma’s mortality, Ren had likewise been struck with the weight of truth his words held. The shared experience of loneliness was one factor that had drawn him to the girl; aside from, of course, her Force abilities. He had always taken for granted that Armitage Hux would be susceptible to loneliness. Snoke had instilled such a level of hatred in him towards the other man that Kylo Ren realized he had at first enjoyed the realization of Hux’s isolation. That silence, however, coupled with the distracted way in which he stroked the cat had sobered Ren. The man had little else aside from the First Order. This was his entire life, which did explain his impertinence and the reaction he had had in the throne room.

 

Kylo Ren had felt what may have been a fresh wave of pity for his fiancé, who would have acted in anger had he realized this. The only thing Ren could think to do to cut through the thick silence of the room was to give an order, a demand that Armitage join him in bed when they slept. He could sense the emotional distance from Hux transform into irritation. That was preferable, Ren thought. It was more apt to elicit a response such as the one that had allowed him to at taste the other.

 

His tongue pressed forward against the backs of his teeth.

 

Millicent had hopped down off of Armitage’s lap, and the man was distractedly, angrily opening up the few drawers and cabinets that were in the room. Exploring in a similar yet different manner than the feline, whose claws allowed her to climb up onto the bed. She tensed when she noticed Kylo sitting there. Her back arched. What she may have done next slipped Ren’s attention. Movement from Hux had caught his eye; the man was eyeing a bug swatter thoughtfully. Not that Kylo Ren knew the reasoning behind its presence in his quarters. Didn’t the First Order spray and set traps for such things? Those blue-green orbs darted from the swatter to Ren as a small hum escaped his fiancé. Armitage failed to replace the object, shut the cupboard door, and bounced the handle against his other palm.

 

Curiosity nagged at him, urging him to question General Hux’s motivations for wielding the swatter strong enough that he opened his mouth. No words emerged, which allowed Armitage to rightfully smirk and retort, “Careful, Ren. You may catch a bug.”

 

“You would fail to swat it ahead of time?” he asked, a feeble attempt at a counter.

 

Armitage’s smirk broadened into a grin, as though the idea of a bug zipping into Kylo Ren’s mouth would be the highlight of his night. Ren imagined the scenario beyond that point, wherein Hux would smack his face with the swatter and claim to have been attempting to assist him.

 

Looking down at the cat, which was slowly blinking at him, the young Supreme Leader shoved aside those thoughts and reached for the creature with a single hand. She ducked to avoid him. His fiancé took a step closer, the swatter raised an inch as though he truly _would_ hit Ren. Kylo pretended to ignore the man in favor of another attempt at petting Millicent. The feline leaned closer to him in turn—only to be snatched up by Hux, whose quick reflexes also meant the very edge of the bug swatter was level with Kylo Ren’s nose. Ren wanted to choke the man right then and there...but also wanted to see if the man would actually smack him. And would it be a playful smack?

 

That question caused him pause. Where had it come from, that a blow from Armitage Hux would be anything less than a display of animosity?

 

Ren set the very tips of his fingers against one side of the swatter. He did not push it away. That he had moved at all caused the object to tremble, which correlated with the fact that Hux’s confidence wavered. He eyed Kylo as though the Force user was a monster. _I am a monster,_ Ren reminded himself, lifting his chin and drawing back from the swatter. He refused to break eye contact with the man, offering up a silent challenge. This time Armitage did not back down despite his hesitation. He bounced the bug swatter up and down, causing the tips of Ren’s fingers to scrape noisily against it. He then lowered his arm to his side when the Force user did not react further.

 

Kylo Ren lay on his back much as he had when he’d allowed Hux to push him down. This time, however, he stared up at the ceiling in an attempt to ignore his fiancé’s presence. He did not succeed for very long. General Hux had decided to climb onto the bed to his right. The redhead was lying on his back with Millicent curled up on his stomach. He gently held her against him with one hand, while with the other he shoved a portion of the bug swatter up Ren’s shirt. Kylo felt the muscles in his stomach tense. The cool plastic of the swatter scraped along his flesh, up and down, petting at him. It then trailed downwards over the forming tent in his pants. Ren swallowed hard, clenched his teeth, and waited for the moment Armitage threw caution to the wind and swatted him. He was kept waiting. Hux lazily traced down the length of his cock with the swatter and then pressed it back up Kylo’s shirt. He could feel the blood pulsing in his head, could hear it in his ears.

 

The Supreme Leader closed his eyes, letting himself relax to better enjoy the treatment—and in that moment, the swatter was removed from his being. His eyes snapped open, and Ren turned his head to look at General Hux, who had rolled onto his side and was facing away. Kylo Ren curled his toes against the bedsheets. He blinked repeatedly, not fully certain if he was imagining things. He wasn’t. Armitage had managed to place him in quite the predicament. If he remained silent, he would be unsatisfied. If he spoke up, he would be begging Armitage. No matter what, his devious fiancé had just secured a victory.

 

“You will be submitting the vows to Acarthu to ensure they will be to my liking.” It was a cheap shot, and Kylo Ren was aware that he was being petty. But he demanded Hux’s submission, and he _would_ have it. The man grunted in response. A lazy acknowledgment. There were subtle shifts of his body that Ren was able to notice. The man was petting the cat he had been given. The one _Kylo Ren_ had given him. “She’s too small to stay in the bed. Lock her in the refresher so that you do not crush her in your sleep.”

 

General Hux rolled over once more, this time facing Kylo. He placed Millicent on the blanket against his stomach. She curled up, huffing at having been moved. Armitage was propped up on one elbow. The other arm stretched. Kylo felt his heart rate increase. The bug swatter was moving up and down along his jaw. Ren turned his head, catching it with his teeth. Hux jerked it out of his grasp. Kylo Ren chuckled then growled when the swatter smacked him across the face. He raised one hand, curled his fingers towards his palm. Armitage grabbed at his throat. The swatter hitting the mattress coupled with Millicent jumping in surprise brought Ren back to himself. He cut off his contact with the Force, releasing his hold on Hux.

 

His fiancé rose, rubbing his neck and taking a heavy breath. Ren remained perfectly still, his mind buzzing. What had the redhead expected? He shouldn’t be surprised. He shouldn’t be avoiding looking at Ren. Though he told himself these things, Kylo Ren knew that _he_ had been the one to make a mistake. He had overreacted. He could have easily taken away the swatter. There had been no need to utilize the Force, to choke Hux. Not that he would apologize. No.

 

Armitage did not move to grab hold of the swatter. He reached for Millicent, however the cat ducked and skittered away. Kylo’s eyes followed the general as the man pushed himself off the bed and headed in the direction of the door. Before he realized what he was doing, Kylo Ren had risen from the bed as well. His strides were longer than Hux’s, and he twisted around so that he was facing the man, who had halted. Armitage kept his gaze over Ren’s shoulder. Kylo shifted to the left. Those eyes moved, jerking away.

 

He placed his hands on Hux, shoving the man so that he stumbled backwards. When the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed, he tipped backwards. The Supreme Leader did not let him rise when he tried. He placed a hand firmly on the man’s abdomen, holding him in place whilst grabbing the fly swatter. General Hux flinched. He had reason enough to do so. Ren did not strike his fiancé, though. Instead he worked the handle of the swatter into the general’s hand. Leaning down, Ren nibbled on the edge of the swatter. His heart was still racing in his chest. The fear of rejection was growing, which began its normal transformation into irritation, desperation, anger.

 

“Release me,” Armitage said through clenched teeth. Trembling, Kylo Ren obliged. He removed his hand from Hux's, which immediately rose. This time he hadn’t released the swatter. It made a hissing _whoosh_ in the air as General Hux gestured to the bed. “Drop your pants and bend over.”

 

In many other circumstances, Kylo Ren would not have stood for this. He didn’t stand for this—he bent over, his hands shoving down his pants and revealing his bare ass. Heat was rising in his cheeks. There were no officers or Knights to see this. And kriff if he didn’t miss the times Hux had pushed back prior to Snoke’s death. Ren set his forearms on the bed, bowed his head, and waited. Armitage’s anger was palpable. Kylo Ren felt it in the first smack, which was delivered on the side of his thigh rather than his buttocks. He grit his teeth. Not that he hadn’t felt worse pain. The shame that filled him had him physically trembling as he held himself back. His toes dug into the rug.

 

“You. Will. Not. Choke. Me. Again.” Each word punctuated by a smack. Kylo Ren flinched away from the contact then pushed his ass out, trying to get Armitage focus there rather than the sides and backs of his thighs. “Say. It.”

 

“No,” Ren said, dropping his weight on one side so that Hux’s next strike _did_ hit where he wanted. He grunted, feeling his cock twitch. The spankings stopped. Feeling his bottom lip pucker forward, the dark haired man began to turn around. The next strike hit his hip simultaneous to his fiancé demanding that he turn back around. Kylo tilted back his head, his eyes roaming along the scowl that was on Armitage’s face. “It must have been embarrassing for your men to see how weak your strikes are…when you hit the traitor.”

 

Armitage shouted in anger, the handle of the swatter snapping on the next strike, which caused plastic to bury in the flesh of Ren’s ass. He swore, meanwhile Armitage broke down into laughter, doubling over and collapsing to the ground with glee. He had left the handle stuck in Ren, who stood, touching beside where it was embedded. He winced while gauging how deep it was. Before he could fully assess the wound, however, Armitage reached forward and pulled the handle out of him. Blood pooled out of the wound. Ren clenched his teeth, grabbing up the nearest spare cloth and applying it to the injury.

 

He stepped on the edges of his pants, moving out of them to avoid tripping, and then walked towards the refresher. There were bacta strips in a first aid kit that was stored in the cabinet underneath the sink. His fiancé was not offering any assistance. He had not expected the man to, however he felt a modicum of resentment for the neglect all the same. Kylo Ren washed the puncture wound and applied the bacta strip. It would heal easily, although it took him a while to get the bleeding to fully stop. The wound had been a little more than some simple surface cut, however it hadn’t been too deep either.

 

Armitage’s mocking laughter had yet to fade away. He called to Kylo as though Ren were some pup. The Master of the Knights of Ren clenched his hands into fists, glowering at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were still flushed with color from their previous activities.

 

The redhead leaned against the doorframe, one hand covering the lower half of his face while his shoulders shook with his continued laughter. “You should know that what happened was because _I_ allowed it to,” Kylo Ren said, his voice level. His eyes, meanwhile, were all over the other man’s face and body. Gauging every minute shift in the man’s posture as he delivered those words. At long last Armitage’s mirth was sobered. His grin didn’t drop away though the laughter had at long last stopped completely.

 

“You allowed the swatter to break and stab into your ass?” the man asked. Ren drew up closer to Armitage. Neither commented on the fact that he was naked from the waist down. General Hux had hardly paid much attention to the bared flesh at all. It _did_ frustrate Kylo Ren. He may not have shared Armitage Hux’s level of vanity in wanting all eyes on him, but that did not mean he cared nothing for whether his future husband found him to be attractive or not. Ren stood to where their chests were nearly touching. The material of his fiancé’s pants brushed against the flesh of his thigh. It was there that Hux touched when he lowered his hand from his face. He dug his finger tips into the sensitive area that he had hit multiple times, closer to the back of Kylo Ren’s leg, mere inches from his ass. “If you use the Force to choke me again, Supreme Leader, you will regret it.”

 

The redhead did not press his luck beyond that. He walked over to where the litter pan had been placed, lifting it and carrying it into the refresher. Kylo Ren finished stripping out of his clothes while the other took the few items belonging to the cat into the refresher. He pulled on a pair of looser bottoms that wouldn’t irritate his injury. Millicent rubbed her head against Armitage’s chest as she was carried into the refresher. She did not make much of a sound when the door was closed. Until, that is, the redhead climbed underneath the covers. That was when the howling began.

 

This was where Ren had an advantage; meditating had taught him how to ignore certain sounds. Howling, shouts of pain. The tossing and turning that bounced the mattress underneath him was rather annoying.

 

Kylo tucked his arms underneath his head while lying on his stomach. His eyes were closed. Which meant he relied on the Force to observe his fiancé. Armitage stopped shifting positions nonstop only when the feline settled down in the refresher. He was holding his breath as well, as though waiting for the cat to make a noise. Kylo whispered that she had curled up on the bath mat to sleep; it was the truth, yet Armitage didn’t immediately believe him. He was more lonely that Ren had accounted for given that he was so attached to the feline despite his visible attempts to keep emotionally distant.

 

Millicent slept soundly, as did the snoring redhead. Kylo dragged himself out of bed, acting for all the world as though he was well-rested in order to avoid further teasing from Hux. His fiancé was already dressed, had moved the cat’s possessions back out of the refresher, and was brushing his teeth when Ren joined him. This was different than the occasions when he had shared quarters with one or more of his Knights. They spoke with him, sought his approval. They did not treat him as one did a piece of furniture.

 

Ren took his place beside Hux at the sink, applied toothpaste to the brush, running it under the water before beginning to brush his teeth. Armitage stepped an inch to the left to allow him more room. After rinsing off his toothbrush, he replaced it in the holder and reached past Kylo into the drawer that held the small toiletry bag he had brought with him. Ren found it relaxing to observe the man groom himself. Comb his hair, apply gel. Grab out lip gloss—oh. He _did_ regularly apply gloss or lipstick.

 

Toothpaste was foaming out of his mouth and dribbling onto the floor. Armitage wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Stop drooling.” Kylo wondered how the general would react if he was spit upon. Ren rinsed out his mouth, shoved his toothbrush into the slot beside Hux’s, and began to toy with his hair. He felt suddenly self-conscious having this man here. General Hux had been present many times when Snoke had reprimanded him. He would know the right words to say to get under his skin. “You plan to use more than just your fingers, I hope.”

 

Without waiting for a reply, Armitage moved behind him. Kylo Ren started to turn around only for his shoulder to be shoved. Hux raked his own comb through Ren’s dark locks of hair. There was no tenderness in his actions. It was about control. Ren was too tired to protest. He covered his mouth, stifling a yawn while allowing his fiancé to comb his hair. Ren _did_ have a hairbrush in the drawer, which General Hux eventually grabbed out and started to use. He let his eyes close, thinking he would fall into a meditative state.

 

Instead he fell asleep standing, giving his fiancé enough time to tie back his hair and gel up the rest of it. He looked quite within First Order regulations minus the hair length. Ren sighed in relief; there were unused scissors on the countertop. The redhead was no longer in the refresher with him. He had fed the cat and left their shared quarters as well. Kylo Ren growled, dressed without readjusting his hair, and exited the room as well.

 

Ikoan walked past him in one of the hallways then doubled back upon recognizing him. “Acarthu received the vows. I just wonder if they’re the real deal, or if little Armie had the forethought to create an extra set to send if you forced him to.” The Knight adjusted his helmet. Kylo Ren knew what he was looking at. “Oh. Remul said he snores. That bad?”

 

“He did not snore so loudly the last time we slept together.”

 

“Well, it could be the sex.” Ren furrowed his brow. Ikoan drew back from him. Both of them had stopped walking and were staring at one another. “The…did you injure your leg then? You’re limping.”

 

Kylo Ren grabbed hold of his Knight, shoving him into the nearest room. Ikoan may enjoy toying with Armitage Hux, however he knew better than to try anything of the sort with Ren. The other Knights would have whispered amongst themselves if they saw the red swatter-shaped welts on his thighs or the puncture wound on his ass. It wasn’t completely gone, though it was not a small mark. Ikoan poked at the welts more than he did the cut. The one that irritated him most was where Hux had struck right before the swatter had broken.

 

“Why would you think sex would cause this? General Hux will be the one—“

 

“A lot can happen during hate sex is all,” Ikoan supplied. “I thought he had bitten you.” The Knight pulled away. “I’ll bring ointment. Drujeh is with little Armie, starting on their arrangements for her working with the stormtroopers. The others are training…they’re not thrilled at the idea that they’ll have to hold back when sparring with the ‘troopers and officers. That little Armie will be the one to determine if they go too far.”

 

Kylo Ren nodded. “He will not. _I_ am Supreme Leader, not Armitage Hux. Get the ointment.”

 

“Of course… Your hair, though. We’ll fix that as well. Take out those little Armie factors to help ease their minds.”

 

Ikoan did not wait for Kylo Ren to respond, which was just as well. It gave time for the Supreme Leader to think about what had been said. The warning Ikoan was attempting to offer. All of the tension that Snoke had instilled between Ren and Hux, those had fueled the perceptions the Knights and First Order had of one another. Armitage was publicly pushing back. The wedding would ensure that he submitted, yet he was finding means to get his way. Acarthu spent his spare time reading and studying languages. He could read between the lines. Ren would wait for Acarthu’s reaction to the vows that had been submitted to him before he made any large moves.

 

Armitage had been there during numerous discussions Snoke and Ren had had. He knew the correct words to use to manipulate Ren. How to exploit his weaknesses. Kylo Ren had not made it any secret that he wanted to fuck Hux. Why had he played into the man’s hand the previous night?

 

He remembered how the bug swatter had felt trailing up and down his body, along his cock. Ren thought of that morning, the way Armitage applied his lip gloss.

 

“I want you to research a list of names,” Kylo Ren said as he screwed the cap back on the ointment Ikoan had brought with him. The Knight removed his helmet to look Kylo Ren directly in the eye with no barriers. He was eager to listen. “Supreme Leader ensured that several officers were sent onto missions with us. Three of them I know for a fact had caught Armitage’s eye.”

 

“Did you kill them, Ren? I don’t remember you attacking any officers on missions.”

 

“No. I let the Resistance to see to that part. I was only there to ensure they did die. Their deaths are one reason for Armitage’s bias against the Knights of Ren. I had not cared at the time. Supreme Leader Snoke had willed it. I assumed it was to prevent the general from becoming distracted.” Ren had begun to pull at the locks of his hair that were kept in place by gel. “Hux was to focus on the construction of Starkiller Base.”

 

“Is there a name in particular I should be looking at?”

 

“I won’t allow bias. You will be given a list to research” Ikoan did not argue, the Knight’s mouth forming around a silent _ah_ of understanding. “You will receive compensation for this, Ikoan.” It was not money that was being implied, and his Knight would be aware of this fact. Ikoan’s tastes were different that way, which worked to both of their benefit.

 

They set aside the matter for later. Kylo Ren took a quick detour to the nearest refresher, undoing the work Armitage had put into his hair and then walking beside Ikoan, who had replaced his helmet on his head, to where Armitage and Drujeh were working. There was another officer beside the general. Ren recognized him as one of the lieutenants who had served aboard the _Finalizer_. He had not realized that Mitaka was so…close to Hux. It was in their body language, a note above professional. The dark haired man noticed Kylo Ren and straightened, stepping away from Armitage and uttering out Ren’s new title. General Hux followed Mitaka’s gaze. Ren attempted to lock gazes with the redhead, however his fiancé was much too busy snorting at the state of Kylo’s hair.

 

Armitage turned away without saying a word. He touched a portion of the display on the device Drujeh held in her hands. She shifted uncomfortably, her attention on her true leader. Perhaps, Ren thought, he had allowed Armitage to grow too comfortable with what he had permitted to happen between them the previous night.

_If you use the Force to choke me again, Supreme Leader, you will regret it._

 

Kylo Ren smirked as he lifted his hand. The pinching motion drew Hux’s attention. “General.” Armitage snarled, his eyes on Lieutenant Mitaka as the smaller man clutched at his throat.

 

“Supreme Leader,” the man said, adjusting his posture and trying to get control over himself. He stood at attention, as he should have done to begin with. His eyes, however, kept flicking to his subordinate.

 

“Leave us.” Kylo Ren released his hold on the lieutenant. Ikoan and Drujeh shared but a brief look before obeying. They knew better than to go far. Ren was not sure about the lieutenant, but he did not much care. The man could always be summoned back if he did leave the area.

 

Only when they were alone, when he was likely certain that Mitaka was out of Ren’s reach, did Armitage speak. “You truly are the successor to Snoke. You’re quite like him.” It was intended to be an insult. Hux _loathed_ Snoke, the man having endured much by Ren’s former Master’s hand.

 

“You would be on your knees if that were the case,” Kylo murmured. The look of disgust remained on his fiancé’s face. Ren jerked one finger, and Armitage’s knees hit the ground hard. His hands slammed onto the floor in front of himself, yet he managed to keep his eyes locked on Ren’s. “Say your vows to me right here.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Say them!” He was shouting, loud enough that Drujeh and Ikoan would be able to hear him. The lieutenant, too, if the man remained nearby. Ren could not stand Armitage’s treatment, the casual way he ignored him. The teasing had been malicious in nature, the intent behind arousing him to shame him. Armitage Hux claimed that Kylo Ren was like Snoke, yet Ren would beg to differ. It was Hux who was merciless and cruel. Toying with Ren—and not just with Kylo Ren. Snoke had felt nothing for the officers of the First Order in the same way that Armitage viewed most as pawns. Kylo Ren… Snoke had said that he had too much of his father’s heart in him.

 

Kylo Ren knew that, despite having such a heart, he was a monster. Armitage Hux, though, was something far more cruel.

 

“Say them.” This time he said the words in a softer voice that did not lose any of its weight.

 

“No.” The expression on Armitage Hux’s face as he said that single word was the same one that had been on Ren’s when Snoke had called him a child in a mask. Kylo Ren began to reach forward then returned his hand to his side. Despite being on his knees, Armitage was wearing his armor. It emboldened him. “I submitted them to Acarthu as you instructed. I have been working with Drujeh to prepare a training regime that will keep the stormtroopers ready to wipe out the remaining Resistance, which is currently regrouping. I believe that is far more important than saying _Hello, Supreme Leader_.” Ren had allowed the man to rise to his feet, to close the distance between the two of them, to sneer in his face as he spoke.

 

“ _You_ do not command the First Order, General Hux,” he said levelly. The calmness in his voice was clearly not something his fiancé had expected. The man grew deathly silent. “ _You_ will seek to please _me_. Drujeh is capable of reading what is displayed. Your show of ignoring me in public ends now.”

 

“I… Of course, Supreme Leader.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out since it is sort of the "other half" of the previous one. Thank you so, so much everyone for all your kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions, and just taking the time to read this fic. It means so much!

** Rote Hochzeit **

 

_Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity_

 

Chapter Seven : Master of Exploitation

 

The frustration and anger that had built up within Armitage Hux against Kylo Ren had caused him to let loose the previous night when he had struck the man with the bug swatter. His grip had been tighter than he had realized, causing the plastic to crack then break. Armitage had not noticed it until it had punctured Ren. It had been a shallow injury, though a notable one no less. He had lost himself to uncontrollable laughter, disbelief over what had occurred overwhelming him. He had been toying with Kylo until the man had choked him using the Force. Following the injury and Ren’s subsequent attempt to save face, Armitage had fallen into a deeper sleep than he had had in quite some time. It was when he awoke that morning, well-rested and emotionally sobered, that he thought back on how desperate Ren had been to not have him leave, how the man had subjected himself to Hux’s anger. Because surely Kylo Ren had realized that the spankings hadn’t been with the intention of pleasuring him.

 

Anger would not carry him too far given that the girl’s continued existence dictated a certain necessity for Ren to live for the time being. The wedding _would_ take place before Kylo was completely expendable. With this in mind, Armitage had gone through his morning ritual of readying himself along with entertaining Millicent for a good quarter of an hour. He had even assisted his fiancé in looking more presentable. Placing to scissors on top the counter had been a small joke, one that _should_ have warranted only a glare at worst. Especially considering how Armitage had thrown himself into work, giving his everything into an organization _he_ should have been leader of but wasn’t.

 

All this was why he had initially pushed back in the wake of Kylo Ren’s most recent tantrum; not to mention the maniacal man’s actions against Lieutenant Mitaka. Yet Ren had only grown more angry. _Desperately_ angry. Wanting General Hux’s attention, demanding it, letting whatever personal abandonment issues he harbored interfere with work. And so Armitage had been wise enough to play along and agree with Ren. Temporary submission. A small price to pay in order to continue progress towards destroying the loathsome Resistance; a price he had paid time and again to Snoke.

 

Kylo was momentarily pacified, however had not yet summoned the two Knights of Ren and First Order lieutenant back into the room with them. His chest was rising and falling more heavily than usual. He had begun to work himself into a frenzy. Such an unstable man. If Armitage did not know any better, he would say that Kylo Ren had not received sufficient sleep the previous night.

 

 _That would explain him falling alseep in the refresher_ , he mused upon further reflection. The Supreme Leader had a short fuse even on the best of days. If Hux wanted his men to survive and the day to run more smoothly than what had just occurred, he would definitely have to think back on his own words. Kylo Ren was similar to Snoke in demanding submission. Forced respect was familiar enough to muster.

 

Armitage lowered his eyes to the floor while taking three steps closer to Kylo Ren, who remained in place. “I apologize.”

 

“Do you?” Despite the calm in Ren’s voice, Hux could hear that sneer. The mistrust.

 

Before he made another attempt, Armitage once more reflected on what had transpired between them since the defeat on Crait. Kylo Ren had been using several tactics to gain footing over Hux. Fear. Poking at his insecurities. Allowing him to get close, both physically and to an extent emotionally. The incident with the bug swatter _had_ been because Kylo Ren had allowed it. Armitage would have left the room to avoid Ren, however by temporarily relinquishing control, the Force user had gotten _exactly_ what he wanted; for Hux to share his bed that night.

 

“Yes,” he said, raising his eyes to Ren’s chest. “I underestimated you.” The more Armitage thought of how his fiancé had allowed him to let loose with the bug swatter, the more he realized that Kylo Ren did _not_ fear him. Not physically at least. The Supreme Leader was aware that Armitage could do plenty of damage in other ways. But physically? Ren considered him to be _weak_. “You are more capable than I believed.” It did not help that Kylo Ren had the advantage of his Knights’ loyalty and the ability to call on the Force. “Denying this has caused my behavior to become rather impertinent.”

 

Armitage Hux surveyed the way Kylo Ren was standing. He must have received some sort of treatment for the welts that had been left. They would have cleared within a day or two on their own. It was wise all the same to have not allowed the limp to continue. Hux thought of the thighs, the muscles that had hardly yielded to the strikes of the swatter. The smacks had not fazed him, and he had attempted to angle himself to derive pleasure from the blows. Ren had tried to transform the situation into one where he could obtain some sort of body worship from Hux.

 

In truth, he had not been immune to the sight of Ren’s body. His anger had weakened any desire he may have felt. And then there had been that nagging memory of Supreme Leader Edrison Peavey. That had added to his frustrations as sure as Kylo Ren’s words in regards to how he had struck the traitor’s face.

 

The Supreme Leader had not verbally responded to Armitage’s words. Hux lifted his eyes further now to meet Ren’s. Kylo was observing him as though waiting for an insult. For some sign that he was being insincere. “The dynamics are different than when Snoke was alive,” he offered. Ignoring Kylo Ren had come naturally. In the past, Ren would not have reacted as he had, even with any insecurities he harbored. “Drujeh is acting as Phasma’s replacement, and I want to ensure that all runs smoothly. It is not that I believe she is incompetent. As for Mitaka, he was brought from the _Finalizer_ to assist in the transition.”

 

“As well as keep him away from Peavey’s influence,” Ren added. Armitage found himself smiling despite himself. Kylo had not spoken in the taunting tone he used when wanting to cause an altercation. On the contrary, he was meeting Armitage halfway. Coming to an understanding of Hux’s motivations. “You should have consulted me on this. You are allowing _your_ personal interests to interfere, General Hux. Crippling the _Finalizer_.”

 

“If Lieutenant Mitaka is such an asset in your view, Supreme Leader,” the redhead began, ever careful to keep his posture in check so that Kylo Ren did not take offense to his words, “it may be wise to refrain from harming him.”

 

“He is an asset aboard the _Finalizer_. Not here.” Armitage nodded though he disagreed with this assessment. The presence of Ikoan alone should have alerted General Hux to the fact that Kylo Ren would be less apt to listen. That particular Knight kept a close eye on Hux as well as a handful of other superior officers. Rather than unifying the Knights of Ren and First Order officers, it was becoming even more of a power play. Armitage recognized that he was no less guilty.

 

General Hux did not avert his gaze this time when he spoke. “You are rather capable when it comes to learning your opponent’s weakness. You then exploit that. For the girl, it was her loneliness, wasn’t it? With me…” He had to take a moment to breathe before at last admitting aloud how he had fallen into the trap. “Last night it _was_ you to give me the control I wanted. You could have ended it at any time you wanted.” Ren’s lips twitched at the corners. He was pleased. “ _You_ are the one in control. But if you are not careful, you _will_ destroy the First Order with that power. You kept me alive for a reason, Ren. You are _marrying_ me for a reason.” It was the nearest form to begging he would allow himself to come with Kylo Ren. Armitage could not allow the man to destroy all that he had built.

 

The Supreme Leader did not argue with him now. “I should have you on your knees more often.”

 

A stab at Hux’s pride, one that _did_ do damage. The redhead kept from responding, though, and endured the blow in silence. While Kylo Ren was adept at exploiting weaknesses, Armitage Hux had learned to strip his enemies of strengths. The Knight of Ren increased his fiancé’s power. They would be useful in eliminating the Resistance, however once he turned on Kylo Ren they would become his enemies as well. Which meant that his officers and stormtroopers would be required to know how to fight against them. An ulterior motive for having them train together. To keep Ren off the scent of that particularly trail, Armitage shoved the thoughts out of his mind. Kylo Ren underestimating Lieutenant Mitaka was plenty useful in that respect. Mitaka would take care of the planning.

 

Said man reentered the room along with the pair of Knights when Kylo Ren called to them. Ikoan did not pass up the chance to refer to him as _little Armie_ as he was wont to do. Drujeh spoke over her fellow Knight. She had not wasted the time away by doing nothing. Instead she had begun outlining areas of the stormtrooper simulations where one or two of the Knights of Ren could join them. She also had ideas for simulating Force wielding enemies, which would better prepare them for confronting the girl and any other potential user. If Armitage was able to persuade her to switch her loyalties to _him_ , she would be worth saving when it came time to kill the others. If she was more like Phasma, she would jump at the opportunity to live even if it meant betraying her former allies. Armitage flicked his gaze to Mitaka and found that the man _was_ taking mental notes, if his expression was anything to go by.

 

As the plans for the simulations and training became more solidified, the remaining Knights of Ren gathered in the room. They had their own input to offer. Here it was apparent that Armitage’s assessment of their pushing for power over the First Order rather than a true unity was correct. It was this exact reason they were ultimately disposable to him. Like Peavey, they had their uses but their own agendas were detrimental to Hux’s plans. Kylo Ren was not allowing Armitage any say on whether the Knight’s concerns were valid. He responded to them, waving a hand dismissively on the three occasions Hux did try to speak.

 

Not desiring to expend any more energy on a lost cause, Armitage accepted one of the datapads Mitaka had brought with him in order to look through the few snippets of Canto Bight surveillance that had been forwarded to them by the other general. According to the attached message, the traitor and Resistance girl had managed to avoid cameras, although this appeared to be strictly by luck rather than skill on their part. FN-2187 was seen in one of the snippets as being entranced by the casino. Unsurprising. The traitor had not been sent on any missions involving such luxurious sights. It did cause General Hux to wonder if he should ensure that none of his stormtroopers were susceptible to distractions in this manner. If they failed to capture a target due to being dazzled by slot machines, it had the potential of lowering the public’s opinion of and faith in the First Order.

 

This was not information he handed forth to the group. He would add the notations on his own, sending the file to one of the officers that remained aboard the _Finalizer_. Edrison Peavey would not interfere with this even if he did learn of it. Nor would the man bring it to the Supreme Leader’s attention, as he would be under the misconception that Ren was already aware of it all. There would be no return to the _you must confer with me_ lecture he had just been forced to endure.

 

Instead of working through lunch as had been his habit for many years, Armitage decided to eat in the private quarters he shared with Kylo Ren. He opened the window, ensured that the screen was closed to prevent Millicent from escaping, and inhaled the fresh air as he stabbed the prongs of his fork into the protein. The small feline dug her claws into the leather of the chair, puncturing it and using the material to pull herself up. She spared him only a second’s worth of attention prior to hopping onto the windowsill. She pressed her face against the mesh screen. Her tail twitched. General Hux chewed on the bite within his mouth, observing her with a sense of vague amusement. He liked her company. There was a simplicity to it.

 

Though arrangements were being made for the wedding that would soon be taking place, the First Order was not neglecting its duties. Officers could be heard through the open window. The training grounds were being utilized, shots fired at set intervals. Transport shuttles were carrying personnel to and from the planet along with supplies. Not only were they recovering from the destruction of Starkiller Base now, but the death of Snoke and the loss of the _Supremacy_. The First Order was struggling, too, with locating the remnants of the Resistance.

 

_They all fit aboard a single vessel. The smallest flaw can bring down an entire space station—or planet._

 

He stroked a hand through Millicent’s fur. She released a _mrow_ without looking away from the window. The cat hunkered down, doubtlessly having caught sight of a bird that flew past. She chattered at it, the clicking noise reminding Hux of machinery. Another pat and then he left the cat alone to resume eating.

 

A chime from the comlink in his coat pocket was enough to persuade Armitage to set aside his plate of food and push the window closed in order to hear the individual on the other end. “General Hux speaking.”

 

“Sir.” Captain Tritt Opan could not have contacted Armitage at a better time. Kylo Ren was not present, which meant that he would not have to explain the reasoning behind the upcoming report. The officer waited until Hux gave the _go ahead_ to begin speaking. “The information received correlates with the former Supreme Leader’s orders that those in the stormtrooper program observed to have Force sensitivity be monitored yet remain untrained in that area. Unless Supreme Leader Ren disobeyed direct orders from Snoke, the Knights’ powers will not rival the girl’s.”

 

Which meant that if she did begin training a new generation of Jedi on her own and was given ample time to do so, the First Order would be at a disadvantage. Armitage ran a hand along the lower half of his face. He had suspected this outcome. In a way, he had _hoped_ for it. He would have preferred the First Order locating the remaining Resistance, specifically the girl, rather than having this confirmation.

 

“Have the records of all those marked as being suspected Force sensitive forwarded to me in an encrypted file. I don’t want this traceable.” General Hux was no stranger to working with those who could wield the Force. He would ensure their loyalty was to _him_ rather than Ren before giving the suggestion that their powers be honed. He would use Kylo Ren for all the man was worth. “I don’t want anyone aware that I am looking at these records, do you understand, Captain?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Armitage could feel that he was grinning widely, rather pleased with himself. He would raise his own army to counter the Resistance and the Knights of Ren. That he would be convincing Kylo to help him do it… “I may kiss him.”

 

Millicent pawed at the window, meowing plaintively at him. General Hux rubbed along her nose. This action appeared to calm her, or at least distracted her from the fact that she wanted the window open again. She hopped down from the windowsill to follow him to the door when it was time for him to leave. Armitage gently used his foot to prevent the cat from escaping.

 

After he deposited the dirty dishes from his lunch with a droid, he turned around to discover that one of the Knights of Ren was hovering nearby. He had not noticed any bugs in the quarters he shared with Kylo, however that did not rule out their possible existence. He cursed in his head. It would be a cumbersome ordeal trying to explain away his conversation with Opan if Ren _did_ have eyes and ears on Hux at all times. He was generally more careful. Given the way Ren had allowed Hux to strike him with the swatter, though, Armitage had set aside the notion of bugs inside their quarters. Kylo Ren was not one who would want others aware of such activities.

 

Ren would have the Knights spying on Hux though. Had this one overheard the conversation?

 

“Hello.” The Knight of Ren did not return the greeting. “Did Ren send you?”

 

“Master Ren is adamant you are present when they unpack the flutes. To ensure they are to your liking so that he does not have to hear your complaints at bedtime.”

 

The wedding flutes were _one_ item for their wedding that Kylo Ren had allowed General Hux to select without the Knights interfering. Armitage for once appreciated that Ren was summoning him. He did not argue with the Knight, who began to walk with the expectations that Armitage would follow. He did, of course. He wanted to see the flutes in person.

 

It was as they were walking that Armitage heard the extra set of footsteps. The Knight ahead of him did not react to this additional presence. The other drew up to his side, matching pace. It answered his silent questions more clearly. Kylo Ren knew better than to trust Armitage to not betray him. The chances that his interactions with Opan were overheard are now higher. He decided to observe his fiancé rather than out himself.

 

Remul and Ikoan were standing with the Supreme Leader when Armitage entered the room along with the other two. Remul touched a single finger to the stud in Hux’s ear. If it had been Ikoan touching him, Armitage would have swatted the limb. For Remul to do so was new. Kylo Ren’s head had snapped in his Knight’s direction. He then looked at the earring.

 

“This is not within regulations,” Remul said at last. Armitage pinched his pierced ear between his thumb and first two fingers. “You chose the color for the wedding?”

 

“Drujeh assisted me in selecting it. She insisted that if I was going to go through with the piercing, I should allow her to help me. I trusted her judgment.”

 

A trust that paid off. According to the instructions he had received, he was to keep the same stud in for a handful of weeks. Normally he would have chosen a piece that would have met with regulations.

 

Ren did not speak a word throughout this entire exchange. Armitage observed the man in his peripheral whilst interacting with Remul; he also remained aware of Ikoan’s position the entire time. He heard but ignored the utterance of _little Armie_. He personally would have preferred Kylo’s voice. Said man stepped to the right to reveal the unopened box on the table he had previously been concealing. Armitage wasted no time in removing the lid. Ikoan made to step closer, however Ren gave the Knight a sharp look then stared at Armitage.

 

General Hux slid aside all the packaging material that was meant to keep the smaller box from rattling during transport. He set this onto the table, opened it, and sucked in air as the design met his eye.

 

It was not for fear of unsatisfactory complaints that Kylo Ren had ordered him there. Armitage realized that his fiancé had known he would be incapable of holding in his reaction. It was the closest to sentimental that he would be over this wedding. The late Brendol Hux had spoken of luxurious goblets, expensive wine flutes, exquisite champagne glasses. He was a man of taste, quite conceited. Armitage vaguely recalled his father’s wife. Not his mother, no. The _wife_ of Brendol. She hadn’t been good enough for his father in the end. Nothing was. Armitage remembered this design, however, as being one that his father had wanted. Something from Naboo, from Palpatine’s past. It was one more thing his father had never obtained that now Armitage would be able to hold.

 

Ikoan released a noise that had Remul drawing away from Kylo Ren. “Leave,” the Supreme Leader said. His eyes did not abandon Hux’s face. Ikoan did not argue. He and the two other Knights fanned out to exit through different doors. They would not be going far. Nor would Remul, who lingered long enough to receive a nod of approval from his Master. It was when they were alone in the room that Ren stepped closer to Armitage. General Hux knew why Ikoan had broken the silence. This moment, which served as a reminder of the power he had had over his father’s ultimate fate, was intoxicating to Armitage. He stared down at the flutes hungrily, his body reacting.

 

It was one or more of the Knights of Ren who had made this possible. Had Kylo Ren interfered with Hux’s selection, this would not be happening. Armitage would not deny Ren’s part in this. He had not known if the man would succeed. Had been expecting some poor substitute to be brought without a word of warning.

 

“Are you plotting against me, General Hux?” Armitage trembled. He gripped the edge of the table with his hands, bracing himself. Kylo Ren was pressed up against him now. That was how it had always been. Ren invading one’s space to make them uncomfortable. Not allowing others to touch him unless he wished for them to. Hux turned his head to meet Ren’s gaze. There was no need to deny the accusation, nor to confirm it. “Your plans are easily broken.”

 

They both looked at the pair of flutes. Just two. The guests would have something more simple. “Think of the power on display, Ren,” he said. Kylo’s mouth was close to his jawline. He could feel the man’s eyelashes tickling the flesh of his cheek. One of those gloved hands circling his body until Kylo Ren was able to cup him, to feel his hardening cock through his pants. Armitage allowed himself to be touched. He would not fight the man on this. Submission sometimes offered great rewards.

 

“Is it power that does this to you?” Ren asked. Now his nose ghosted across Hux’s skin. He was breathing even harder under Kylo’s ministrations. “Is that why you react so strongly to being choke? Does my power threaten to…overwhelm you, Hux?” With every word spoken, the Supreme Leader shifted his hand further around and around in the lazy circles, touching Armitage’s thigh, stroking his cock.

 

Here Kylo Ren was exploiting another weakness of his. Armitage closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation, this feel of power. The Empire was gone. Edrison Peavey believed he should have a higher rank than Armitage due to having served as an Imperialist. But it would be Hux drinking from that glass, one that had belonged to the deceased Emperor’s family.

 

If only Ren _had_ been more like Vader. Willing to yield to someone else, to serve the true Emperor.

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

“I believe you said something about _kissing_ me.” Armitage tensed, his eyes snapping open. Kylo chuckled behind him, angling his body and moving so that his head was on the other side of Armitage’s face. Ren pressed his lips to Hux’s ear, kissing both it and the earring. “Drujeh is loyal to _me_.”

 

He wished he would have forced Kylo to stop stroking him sooner. Perhaps then he would not have cum as those words were spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update a few of my other fics so updates will be a little slower (though hopefully not the two weeks we were experiencing before)


	8. Chapter 8

** Rote Hochzeit **

_Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity_

Chapter Eight : The Fate of Traitors

Early on Kylo Ren had noticed that General Hux enjoyed being allowed control, but more than that he loved to be pampered in specific ways. Artifacts reminiscent of power, advanced weaponry; these things were the perfect bait. They had also been the key for securing a means of keeping an eye, or at least an ear, on Armitage. The Supreme Leader had been deciding what to use, exactly, to accomplish this when Drujeh had given him a mischievous grin as Armitage had left for lunch. That was when she had handed him the other half of the listening device that was attached to the earring his fiancé now wore. She had seen little need to hand over these supplies until this point; General Hux had hardly been out of sight of the Knights or Ren himself until this point.

The other Knights of Ren had been present when Drujeh had given Kylo this information, and they had been unable to keep from toying with the object. It had surprised Ren that his fiancé had failed to realize then that the earring held any significance. Originally the young Supreme Leader intended to keep the information a secret from Armitage, especially considering that the man was clearly plotting _something_ and using Tritt Opan to accomplish his goals. Yet Ren had observed already what General Hux did when he believed others were not watching. He grew careless. He _wasted_ time. Right now that the was one of the last things the First Order needed. Besides, if all went well then Armitage would soon give up hope of being able to ever overthrow Ren.

Armitage was breathing heavily, and not only from having achieved release. Ren felt his smirk growing as the body he was pressed up against trembled. General Hux was enraged at having been played. The red-haired man had not said anything since Kylo had revealed the importance of the earring. Ren craned his neck, better angling himself so that he was able to properly see the other’s face. There was no sneer, no snarl as he had expected. With a final huff, Armitage Hux turned his head and met Ren’s eye.

“Well played.” An unexpected compliment that caused the Force user pause. “She truly _is_ similar to Phasma.” There was _something_ in his voice, a slight tremor. The memory of their fallen ally often pulled such a reaction from the man. “I don’t recall saying I would kiss _you_ though. I believe it was _him_.” Kylo Ren held his tongue this time. He would not reveal that General Hux had a tell; there was a tone he used whenever speaking of Kylo Ren. A lilt, a drawl. There was passion, which Ren did not mistake for affection. Anger and hatred was just as passionate in nature as joy and love.

Allowing Armitage this pretend victory over him would prevent the man from overreacting as Kylo emphasized the fact that the general would _not_ be permitted to remove the earring. This was not news to the man, who did nothing more than blink. Ren traced the the object with his eyes alone. He sensed that the other was observing him in his peripheral. General Hux shifted in his arms, although not to pull away. When Armitage wrinkled his nose, it was not out of distaste for Kylo Ren. The man had moved his attention to more pressing matters. Ren stepped away from him, a silent form of permission for his fiancé to leave the room so that he could clean himself.

This was time that Kylo Ren would utilize wisely. Ikoan had been able to find all information on a handful of those included on the list Ren was having him research. None of them had been the individual that Kylo was most interested in. That was but a small project at any rate.

The Supreme Leader was far more focused on the conversation that he had overheard between Tritt Opan and Armitage Hux. The general was interested now in those stormtroopers with any signs of Force sensitivity. It was something that he himself had not thought to utilize. What was most intriguing was that his fiancé was not necessarily the most fond of the Force. While Armitage respected—and even loved on some level—the power, the man preferred technology. The Knights of Ren would have been enough to counter the girl, Rey; Kylo Ren would not allow her enough time to build an army of Force sensitive beings. That trail led him to the realization of what, precisely, Armitage was attempting to do. It was why he had voiced his need for secrecy.

Armitage Hux hoped to use the Force _against_ Kylo Ren by controlling those who could wield it.

Now that he was aware of the medium through which he was being observed, the chances were high that General Hux would find a new means of communicating with Opan. He would not allow his plans to come to an end, not that easily. Kylo Ren would tolerate this for the time being. All the while he would focus on training his Knights, who were already several steps ahead in terms of training. They also had the added advantage of having an _actual_ Force user as mentor.

The Knights of Ren had re-entered the room shortly after General Hux had exited. Kylo touched the stem of one wine flute. It did represent power in many respects. The First Order as well as the Knights of Ren could obtain whatever they wished. Relics from the fallen Empire, possessions of the deceased Emperor. Ren reflected that his maternal grandmother had likewise been from Naboo. This pair represented far more to Kylo Ren than it did to Armitage, though the military man was possibly oblivious to this. And their design _was_ elegant. Remul, standing nearest to Ren, also stared down at the flutes.

“They compliment his wedding attire as well as yours.” This had clearly not been intentional on Armitage’s part, as the man had not yet seen the outfit that had been designed for him when he had made the request. “The two of you work well together, Master Ren.”

Kylo turned his head to stare at the Knight. Remul was running the side of his index finger along his chin, back and forth. Ikoan and the other two Knights were standing feet away from them. Lez had angled his body towards one of the entrances. He and Remul were strongest in sensing disturbances in the Force. The ripples, such as those created by scheming officers who wanted nothing more than to gain promotions—as of recent via kissing up to Ren—and the approach of other Knights. Ren could sense Acarthu and Drujeh as well, however he did not look away from the two wine flutes. He was considering the approach of the Knights as well as the words that had been spoken by Remul.

Snoke had always ensured that Ren and Hux had worked _against_ one another far more than they had worked _with_ each other. General Hux had remained on that path. He continued to undermine Kylo Ren with the intent of eventually assassinating him.

Upon entering the room, Drujeh and Acarthu halted where the other three Knights were standing. All five lowered so that they were genuflecting before him. There existed a gap in what would have been the center had an even number of individuals been supplicating themselves. Remul readily ensured that there was symmetry. Kylo Ren remained where he was, his attention on the entrance through which the others had arrived.

A seventh Knight of Ren preceded a train of stormtroopers; between every four of the twelve stormtroopers was one of three First Order officers—each of them with their hands bound in restraints.

General Armitage Hux had never been the only officer with high ambitions. He was simply the most logical and, Ren was willing to admit, likely to succeed. Part of this could be attributed to Armitage's willingness to wait. He would not cripple the First Order by destroying Ren; while Hux had entertained the thought in the throne room, he had since realized his current position and what it meant to have a Force user as powerful as Rey as his enemy. He had always been willing to bide his time when it came to destroying Snoke, and now Armitage had resigned himself to facing the same option when it came to the new Supreme Leader.

The fall of Snoke had placed Kylo Ren in a position of power. He had been aware this would be contested by Hux and others. With this temporary setback in searching for the Resistance, and with the looming wedding, there was time enough to hunt the would-be traitors. In fact, one of the reasons behind Ren insisting on the union being a sort of public spectacle _was_ to lure individuals like this admiral and two lower ranking flankies.

Along with the pair of wine flute for the wedding, there had come information from the officer on Canto Bight. Ikoan had given the information to Kylo Ren after Drujeh had revealed the presence of the listening device. He had been assured with that alone that Armitage was not the culprit; someone had been meeting with one the First Order suppliers. The individual was funneling some of the Order’s funds into _projects_ that, to Ren’s knowledge, did not exist. Not on Snoke’s orders, and most certainly not on _his_.

The three prisoners were shoved down to their knees. It was the admiral who dared to lock gazes with Ren, although the man failed to hold it for long. His throat bobbed as he visibly swallowed down his fear. They had all been stripped of their blasters, which left them unarmed. The sight of the Knights kneeling before their leader influenced the two junior officers to draw backwards a best they could. They had less experience in masking their emotions.

Armitage spared the other officers only a passing glance when he entered; he was followed by Lieutenant Mitaka, whose face paled a little at the sight, though he was capable of holding in all other reactions. The light hue of blush that had previously stained Hux’s cheeks was now absent. Lieutenant Mitaka and the seventh Knight of Ren stood on either end of the six who were genuflecting. Ren’s fiancé did not falter in his steps as he kept forward until he arrived shoulder to shoulder with him.

The revelation that Drujeh had ensured Armitage was under surveillance had sobered the man. Even now he was not quick to act as he had been in the past. Previously General Hux would already be barking orders after asking questions, or he would be taunting the admiral if he was already aware of the reason the man was present. In contrast, he had his body angled towards Kylo Ren. He was ready to _listen_ to commands.

“Are there others?” The admiral’s nose twitched at the sound of Ren’s voice. He grit his teeth, an audible noise arising. It grated on Kylo Ren’s nerve, although he managed to hold back any reaction. The man wanted to fight back despite the effort being futile. His lips parted, a choked sound escaping him as he raised his head in another attempt to meet Kylo’s eye. The Knights caught his attention instead. The admiral balled his hands into fists. Kylo Ren, on the other hand, remained calm and lifted one arm. He burrowed deeply into the man’s head. The tendrils of power he carved through the man’s mind brought out screams of pain as much as they supplied him with answers. “You’ve only recently begun to act. The traitor at Canto Bight was your opening. You were on the planet when it occurred…

“You were undecided when to act. If I gave you power, you were willing to wait. It surprised you that General Hux remained alive. You…You wanted to see if I would kill Hux.”

Ren twisted around, his eyes sweeping along Armitage’s body. Nostrils flaring and lips curling backwards as he started to snarl, General Hux moved forward. The Knight still standing intercepted him. Kylo considered the admiral’s face anew. An accusation of _you can’t marry us all into loyalty_ had passed through that mind. It was commendable, and Ren half-wished that the admiral had had enough strength to say it aloud. He wanted to know Hux’s reaction to _that_.

The tendrils began to retreat from the admiral’s mind. Kylo Ren had interrogated enough people to know an assortment of tactics. This man would be easy to shatter; but it was not his intent to destroy that mind. Not yet. He first needed to get what information he wanted. The two junior officers were visibly trembling, one close to hyperventilating. Ren used this to ground himself.

The admiral himself had not been the weak link in this chain. That role belonged to the officer on the man’s left. Lieutenant Mitaka’s presence now was due to his having been the one to report what was overheard from the officer. It was out of loyalty to General Hux that Dopheld had acted. The admiral had been arranging for an _accident_ to occur during the wedding. Something that would kill Armitage and, if they were lucky, either kill or harm Kylo Ren in the process. The admiral was searching for a means to deaden one’s Force sensitivity. He was rather clever. A shame that; he would be executed along with these other two traitors when Kylo Ren was through with them.

 

“You.” The weak link of the trio stopped breathing. Ren lowerer himself into a crouch before the man, using two fingers to manipulate the Force so that the officer’s chin was raised. Tears of fear had gathered in the corners of his eyes. Kylo knew that it wouldn’t be long before the man’s bladder was voided. “How would you have pursued the Resistance if your plans had met with success?”

 

He was gentle this time—not that the tendrils weren’t sharp; they always were. Kylo Ren kept them in place. It was a similar tactic to what he had used when interrogating Rey. Relenting. Offering false senses of security, feigned gentleness. The officer did not possess the Force, which eliminated the chance to be distracted or become intrigued as he had with the girl. There existed only his goal. The Supreme Leader knew where to look, and the officer’s fellow prisoners were aware of this. The admiral had recovered enough to growl out orders for the officer to not break. He sounded breathless, his voice softer than Kylo Ren’s.

 

“A side network of spies…established through the admiral’s extended family.” It made perfect sense now why the admiral was fighting a futile battle. Desperation. Ren did not know if the man held any emotional fondness for the family members involved. “You acted as the go-between. A foolish mistake, admiral.”

 

“The First Order will not submit to someone as volatile as _you_.” His voice quivered despite the brave nature of his words. Kylo Ren drew away from the officer. Instead of considering the admiral, however, he directed his attention to the third man. “You cost us victory already. Crait should have ended it all!” Ren ignored the two junior officers now. He observed the admiral in his peripheral, although more than that he was watching his fiancé. Armitage Hux was receiving the full force of the admiral’s glare. “You should have stopped him! Or had all our weapons fire upon Ren when he was on the ground facing that… _Jedi trick_.”

Kylo Ren could feel heat entering his body, the familiar sensation of rage. He shoved that aside as best he could. He refused to give in to his anger, which would allow the admiral to dictate what occurred. Armitage had turned his back to the man keen on insulting the pair of them. The Supreme Leader pushed his focus to his fiancé, his mind grabbing at the sense of calm he felt from the man. General Hux traced the wine flutes, and Ren could _hear_ his thoughts. Displays of power. The advantages of a union, be it temporary or not, between the First Order and Knights of Ren. Their end goals were identical.

 

General Hux did not view Kylo Ren as problematic in comparison with this admiral. He had already set aside the resentment he held for Ren’s mistake on Crait. Armitage was moving forward, whereas these officers were stuck in the past. They were clinging to the errors on Crait, the destruction of Starkiller Base—their plans to hunt down the Resistance were weak, foolish even. They had no means of fighting a Force user of Rey’s caliber. This was a factor that the officer’s mind revealed those involved in their schemes disregarded as being important.

 

“When you train the stormtroopers in the Force, General Hux,” Kylo Ren began, delighting in the expressions of shock that crossed the features of the prisoners; all three were staring at Ren and Hux with wide eyes. “They will be capable of countering the girl’s forces.”

 

Color had risen in the admiral’s cheek. He wanted to comment more on Armitage’s perceived incompetence, yet his own were being displayed instead. General Hux looked over his shoulder at Ren, his lips set in a wry grin. The man enjoyed praise just as much as anyone.

 

“I have all relevant information from the admiral. He is expendable.” A pause, which was punctuated by the admiral’s sharp inhalation. Through the Force, Ren could feel the man’s fear. His anger. The pure _hatred_ that he felt for both the Supreme Leader and General Hux. “Come here, Armitage.”

 

His fiancé did not hesitate in obeying. General Hux removed his hand from the objects that he so adored, and stepped closer to Kylo Ren. The Knight of Ren still standing did not stop him, although he did look at his Master for any possible instructions. It was not to the Knight that Kylo Ren spoke, however, but to Lieutenant Mitaka. He commanded the officer to summon four named superior officers to the room. They were loyal to the First Order, to General Hux, and, most importantly, to Kylo Ren. Armitage and Mitaka shared a passing look. The lieutenant obeyed, pulling out a communications device and relaying the order. Armitage was nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with Kylo Ren.

 

This was as much a lesson for the general as it was for all others gathered, and gathering, in the room. The four summoned grew unnerved at the sight of fellow officers on their knees. They, each of them, flinched the moment that their Supreme Leader unclipped the lightsaber from his belt. General Hux stood straighter, the man drawing to his full height. He tilted back his head and stared at the way Ren’s thumb skimmed over the switch. The admiral jerked backwards. One of the stormtroopers behind him shoved at his shoulder, ensuring that he was unable to rise or retreat at all.

 

The summoned officers were two other admirals and one general. Armitage and the other general locked gazes. Neither was certain how things would proceed though they could guess. This was a message to anyone who would choose to betray Kylo Ren, who would not submit to him as Supreme Leader. The shared look told the Force user enough; the other general respected General Hux enough to have previously chosen to side with the redhead. That would now change; his life was more important to him. A wise choice.

 

“Are you loyal to me, General Hux?” Kylo Ren asked. Armitage looked away from his fellow general, twisted around to consider the wine flutes and no doubt buy some time, and then nodded. There was an unspoken _for now_. That was acceptable. One step at a time. Kylo Ren had learned the importance of patience and planning. It was how he had been able to overthrow Snoke. “Admiral Ujar believes that our wedding is to ensure _your_ loyalty.”

 

His fiancé was comforted by his even tone. General Hux shifted even closer, no longer afraid of the weapon that remained in Ren’s grasp. This moment reminded Kylo Ren of when Snoke had been alive, back in the throne room. The difference was, however, that Kylo Ren had not wished to kill Rey; he had wanted her to join him. As for General Hux, he had no similar sentiments towards Admiral Ujar.

 

“There were two projects in the works. A plan to poison you. Should that fail, discussions of a more bloody death.” With each word that he spoke, the Supreme Leader inched the hilt of his weapon nearer to his fiancé’s hand. Armitage lifted up one arm, accepting the lightsaber. It was amusing to see the way he lifted up his other hand, cupping it with both of his limbs. He was more accustomed to using that blaster of his, or else one of the knives he kept up his sleeves. “Another gift…and a chance to show that you are loyal even before our marriage.”

 

_And,_ Ren thought, _an opportunity for you to regain my confidence in you._ He already knew that General Hux would seek to abuse this moment in the future; he would try to have his duplicitous acts overlooked. That conversation with Opan would not be forgotten.

 

“Mm. Perhaps I _will_ kiss you,” Armitage said whilst stepping nearer to Admiral Ujar. Ren held in a shudder. There it was, that familiar manipulative nature. Admiral Ujar once more tried to rise to his feet. “Hold him still.” Two stormtroopers obeyed, only to relent as Kylo Ren gave a wave of his hand. He held the traitor in place with the Force.

 

Pleasure rolled off of Armitage in waves thicker than the admiral’s terror. It was not only from an angle of manipulation that the general had uttered those words. He truly was considering kissing Kylo Ren.

 

The red glow of his blade highlighted his fiancé’s face beautifully. It was this that he stared at, not Ujar as the man’s chest was impaled. Armitage’s lips were parted, his eyebrows rising towards his hairline, and his pupils dilated. He enjoyed this temporary power that Kylo Ren had given to him. This moment. It was rare that General Hux killed anyone with his own hand. He instead resorted to schemes; Phasma and Opan had eliminated many for the redhead.

 

This was a dangerous game, to allow General Hux such experiences. Improving the state of the First Order was important. It was better off with Armitage alive. The man could be persuaded to remain loyal. Ren did not mind buying the man’s affection this way.

 

As the plasma blade disappeared, the Master of the Knights of Ren murmured for his Knights to rise. They obeyed. This display of control, in contrast, threatened to make the general and two admirals to kneel before him. “Secure the other two for further interrogation.” Kylo Ren touched the underside of his lightsaber hilt, directly below Armitage’s hand. His mouth was directly beside the redhead’s ear. There was no need for the other officers to overhear him. “You should remember: you are not the only one here willing to kill their husband.”

 

“Traitors will be executed,” General Hux said. The level of self-control displayed renewed the feelings of admiration that were growing in Ren for his fiancé. Armitage did not resist him as he took back his weapon, securing it to his hip. Instead the man twisted around and placed his mouth mere inches from Ren’s. Kylo waited for the rejection. This man had a tendency to deny him, to openly fight him. “Yet you do see the potential of using my plans.”

 

“I am marrying you for the loyalty of the First Order…and to continue using your mind.”

 

“Careful, Ren. That sounds almost…romantic.”

 

Here it was that General Hux would pull away—it caught Kylo Ren by surprise when the man surged forward, his mouth claiming Ren’s. The kiss was brief. A blink and you’ll miss it experience. But in no way was it tender. The Force user could feel all of Armitage’s emotions. The frustration at having been caught. The joy from the kill. The confusion because he had _liked_ the compliment from his Supreme Leader. Armitage Hux hungered for Ren’s power, to strip him of it. Yet he equally enjoyed basking in what Kylo Ren was able to bring to the table.

 

“It isn’t.” There on the tip of Ren’s tongue was the insult _rabid cur_. He wanted to remind General Hux that _he_ was in control, not the redhead. “As for the lieutenant…he may remain here. You were correct about his usefulness.” Kylo caressed the man’s pierced ear. Armitage’s chest heaved. He was fun to toy with. To see him angry, to feel the passionate rage… Yet Ren had enjoyed him when he was pleased rather than enraged. “I’m interested to see how you adapt.” His fingertips had made their way from the man’s ear down to underneath his chin. “General Yrr will work alongside you to uncover more on these plans. It is imperative that you remain aware—for your own safety.” The Supreme Leader considered Ikoan then Remul. Ikoan already had a task to take care of, the list of names; and it would be foolish to irritate his fiancé further. “Remul.”

 

“Yes, Master Ren.” Armitage did not object to the fact that a Knight of Ren would be by his side. He instead expressed gratitude, catching Ren’s wrist and kissing his fingertips.

 

His fiancé’s love for power was bringing displays of affection. Kylo Ren knew he would have to be careful, to not grow complacent or allow himself to drown in the moments of tenderness.

 

Even if there was something else at the edges of Armitage’s hatred now, the passion from the man was no less deadly. Kylo Ren did not believe it was romance between them. It did have the beginnings of obsession, however. That line between love and hate.

 

_The two of you work well together, Master Ren_.

 

Strangely enough, they did. Except that it never seemed to last for very long. Kylo Ren licked his lips, tasting the gloss that had been left behind by Armitage’s kiss. Snoke had wanted Ren to believe that Hux was a rabid cur; useful, but not worthy of admiration or respect. This had been a lie. Armitage Hux was weak in certain respects, and his thirst for power did threaten to blind him on occasion. Yet he was intelligent. Superior to the majority of his fellow officers. Devoted to the cause.

 

“Drujeh…assist him in his project to train stormtroopers who are Force sensitive. Do not become careless, however… Give him some room to prove himself loyal. I will not be blinded by sentiment. You will all learn more in time as well.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Rote Hochzeit**

_ Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity _

Chapter Nine : First Step Taken

It was not that Armitage Hux no longer hated Kylo Ren; he simply hated him  _ less _ than he had in the past. This had much to do with a new level of respect that had been instilled in him towards Ren. It was a different hate, he realized, that he now harbored for the Force user. He viewed Kylo Ren as being more his equal than he had before. A worthy foe when at last he was ready to kill the man. In the meanwhile, the Supreme Leader would make an interesting partner. Drujeh was to Ren what Opan was to Hux. The redhead had failed to realize this, and that failure was why he now had to endure the listening device that was his earring. This, of course, had led to Kylo Ren discovering Armitage’s plans to develop an army of Force sensitive beings for himself. If he played his cards correctly, this remained a possibility, although he would now have to develop more means of fighting the Knights of Ren and Kylo Ren.

Not having to stress over would-be traitors in the meantime helped. That was where he enjoyed having Ren as his partner. The spoken and unspoken threats from the Supreme Leader had been clear to Armitage Hux. Kylo Ren would be watching him more closely now that he realized  _ just _ how capable Hux was. As annoying as this was, it was also flattering. If Kylo Ren ever did grant him the title of Grand Marshal, it would not be due to their marriage. Ren would be able to back up his decision with facts Armitage doubted that Ren had ever paid much attention to in the past when it came to his achievements. Or, if he had, it had always been with a bias.

General Yrr drew Armitage from his thoughts as the other man murmured his displeasure over how many traitors were in their midst. At the best of times, a change in power caused pieces to shift into temporarily uncomfortable or else weakened positions. If the Resistance had more numbers than it currently possessed, they would have had a strong advantage here. It seemed that the true enemy, for the time, was not the Resistance. Weeding out the disloyal would prove far more important than chasing the remnants of a rebellion.

“The fools will weed themselves out,” General Hux said, flashing a brief smile at his fellow officer. The other man’s shoulders slumped as he heaved a sigh, nodding his head from side to side and concurring. “There are those among us who cannot let go of the fact that the Empire has truly fallen. Our goal is not to restore a flawed system.” He was, of course, thinking of Peavey as he spoke. Armitage had the feeling that General Yrr knew this, if his smirk was anything to go by.

If ever Armitage Hux were placed in the position to decide which officers were to be executed on the basis of them being likely to betray the First Order, he did not believe that General Yrr’s name would be on that list. The man was easy to work alongside. He openly viewed Hux as a sort of mentor. Back when Brendol had been alive, this had been different. Yrr had hardly spared the red-haired young man any attention. Then again, Armitage mused, Brendol always had a sort of flare where one either stared at him in admiration or else glowered at him with pure hatred. Both yielded the result of attention being on him, which he had basked in.

The smile on Armitage’s face grew a little weaker as he thought of his father. Though Kylo Ren had teased him in regards to enjoying attention, the Force user had never brought Brendol into the equation. It would have been a low blow that many would use. General Hux was suddenly thankful that Kylo’s relationship with his own father—the late smuggler, may he have had a painful death—had been equally strained. Or perhaps not equally, he thought. Armitage doubted that Han Solo would have struck a young Ben Solo physically as Brendol had done to him.

_ He does not realize how lucky he has always been _ , Armitage thought, jealousy rising within him. He had envied the attention paid by Snoke to Kylo. Despite the constant plan to eventually overthrow the now deceased Supreme Leader, Armitage Hux had wanted that sense of approval from a superior figure. The acknowledgment that he did well, that he was  _ worth something _ .

The truly terrifying thing in his life was now, in a strange way, Kylo Ren was giving him just that. Approval. By setting aside their long history of being rivals, Kylo Ren had been admitting that General Armitage Hux was worthy of the title he had obtained, worth more than that even. This marriage was political, however it had subtext that Hux only now decided to think on. Of all the generals and superior officers in the First Order,  _ he _ was the one who had the most sway.  _ He _ was the one the Supreme Leader wished to marry to ensure the loyalty of the officers. Which meant that  _ he _ was the one to whom most of those officers would follow with little to no questions.

Kylo Ren had allowed General Hux to participate in the execution of Admiral Ujar not only as a promise of what would occur should Armitage betray him—or, at least, should such a betrayal result in failure—but also as a means of reminding all present what power Armitage was allowed. Power over all other officers. He had more now than when Snoke had been on the throne.

Armitage quickly retreated from that line of thinking. The looming threat that he would grow in any way grateful for Kylo Ren’s presence was too much for him at current. He and General Yrr would need to remain focused on learning more of the plot, or plots, to take his life.

 

Remul had not uttered a single word during their walk. Armitage glanced over his shoulders at the Knight of Ren, whose helmet inched leftwards to meet his gaze. In the Knight’s hand was his weapon. Prepared to strike, the redhead noted with approval. It was a shame that the Knights of Ren were more loyal to Kylo Ren than they had been to the First Order as a whole. Their level of discipline was useful. Before renewing his plans to eventually overthrow his soon-to-be-husband, Armitage decided it would be prudent to learn if this was due to self-discipline, or if Kylo Ren had personally trained them. Whatever methods had been used, they were effective.

 

“I am curious what you feel, knowing that your potential targets are First Order officers,” Armitage said whilst returning his stare to the floor in front of him. Remul released a grunt of thought, albeit nothing that was dismissive nor rude. “You have no feelings one way or the other?”

 

“The Supreme Leader controls the Knights of Ren and the officers. They are all  _ his _ . This is nothing more than clean-up.” Stiff, to-the-point, and an added reminder that he was beneath Kylo Ren.

 

_ I expected nothing less _ , he thought, and this was the truth. He preferred that Remul viewed this as regular business. It would make General Hux’s task of later elimination Captain Peavey more easily fulfilled. Success. Pawns removed from the board. Acceptable losses, sacrifices where necessary.

 

General Yrr shared a glance with Hux. He wanted to clean house as well, which had the redhead curious as to what Yrr would suggest. That would be a conversation for later. The looming wedding, and, naturally, uncovering more on the plots that existed to kill him. Armitage would have been insulted that the perpetrators weren’t more focused on assassinating Kylo if it weren’t for that fact that he realized, sadly, it was more simple to kill someone who did not have Force sensitivity. Admiral Ujar’s words had revealed as much. It was Kylo Ren that the First Order officers despised. To them, General Hux was nothing more than a casualty.

 

_ Idiots _ . If any of them had taken the time to remember that Armitage had held no fond feelings for the new Supreme Leader, they would have realized that their plans would have fallen in line with his. They could have joined together—perhaps not, he interrupted himself, given that he was aware of the powers of the girl. General Hux had bided his time when it came to having Brendol killed under the radar. The sloppy work of these officers were proof enough that they would not have been patient, and they would have been a liability.

 

On the other hand, Kylo Ren had successfully waited patiently for an opportunity to present itself in his plans to kill Snoke. The girl had ultimately proved to be a distraction, this was true, however that was due to Ren’s weakness. His longing to be accepted by a fellow Force user. He had wanted to mentor her, desired her to be by his side as Kylo had always longed to serve Snoke as equals. Kylo Ren had forgotten that the girl was a tool.

 

“What do you think of our new Supreme Leader?” General Yrr startled at the question, the man whipping around to find the Knight of Ren transferring his attention to him. Armitage smirked to himself. “I worded that incorrectly.” He hadn’t. His fellow general’s reaction showed him precisely what he wanted to see, and Armitage was in no way disappointed. General Yrr had his reservations when it came to Kylo acting as Supreme Leader. “I meant in regards to the execution of Admiral Ujar.”

 

Some of the color that had stained General Yrr’s cheeks drained away, the man coming down from his flustered state. “I was surprised he didn’t kill the man himself.” That statement had many possible translations. That General Yrr was shocked Kylo Ren had not reacted in anger as he often did was the one that presented itself first. It was what Armitage himself had thought as Kylo had passed him the lightsaber.

 

Once more silence swirled amongst the three, save for the sounds of their footsteps. Of the officers presently on-planet, there were only a handful of intel analysts that General Hux trusted with the task of sifting through the files of the confirmed conspirators. The investigation would venture further into the officers’ personal lives, which required discretion on the parts of those doing the gathering and analysing. One name in particular had been spoken by General Yrr; all others were absent from Armitage’s own list. Officer Bishop was newer to the First Order than several other analysts, however all of her work had been exemplary. If ever Opan needed to be replaced, General Hux knew where to look.

 

Seven minutes were all that were needed in order to brief Officer Bishop, bringing her up to speed so that she was able to delve immediately into the investigation. Her chair sat in front of three consoles, and she alternated between them. One monitor for each of the three officers that had been made to kneel before Kylo Ren. Armitage read Admiral Ujar’s information over the shoulder of the intel analyst. General Yrr had busied himself with the officer that had been the weak link then switched to other. Behind them, Remul had lowered himself into a crouch. The position was reminiscent of one General Hux had observed Kylo Ren use on more than a single occasion.

 

Officer Bishop pushed off one of the consoles, sending her chair in the other direction. On the way past the center screen, she seized hold of a datapad and began taking notes. General Hux took that as a sign that he could leave her to investigate then brief him. He switched gears, going to a fourth console that was in the room, this one of the opposite side, and logging into the system. He wanted to see what officers had been summoned to the planet for the ceremony. Armitage knew that Kylo Ren was holding back; that much had been clear at the rehearsal. Regardless, the list had not been updated in the system since the previous time he had checked. He felt himself scrunching his nose in distaste.

 

If for some reason the new Supreme Leader invited Edrison Peavey for the wedding, there  _ would _ be a murder during the ceremony.

 

“He seemed to want you out of his hair,” General Yrr murmured as he walked past Armitage. The redhead nearly missed the comment. His mind took an extra few seconds to process what was said, and he spared Remul a brief moment of attention. The Knight did not so much as twitch. That hardly mattered given the earring. General Hux inwardly swore; Drujeh had chosen a rather effective method of keeping surveillance not only on the redhead himself, but on any who would conspire with him.

 

General Hux cleared his throat to buy himself another second before he replied. “It is true that I could be briefed once more information was dredged up. My presence here is not necessary. I assume he has business with his Knights.”

 

Out of Ren’s hair indeed. Drujeh may have proven herself to be more similar to the late Phasma by installing a listening device in the earring, but that did not mean she was immune to being swayed. Kylo Ren would limit her exposure to Armitage. Every one of their interactions henceforth would be business related. Ikoan was keen on teasing General Hux with his utterances of  _ little Armie _ —that, too, could be weaponized to endear himself to the Knight. Kylo was proving himself a worthy adversary with each countermove he made against Armitage.

 

“What of these plans the Supreme Leader spoke of?” General Yrr would not be foolish enough to reveal the fine details in regards to the future training of Force sensitives within the First Order. Officer Bishop would not learn that until later, after things were put into motion. General Hux cocked his head to the left, side-eyeing his fellow officer. He wanted in on the project. Disappointingly, now that Kylo Ren was aware of his plans, it was the Supreme Leader who would ultimately decide on which officers would be involved.

 

General Hux gave a noncommittal wave of his hand; not dismissive, which the other general picked up on. The redhead would put in a formal request to have Yrr assigned to the project. He wondered if Kylo would humor him, or if the dark-haired man would allow their rivalry to interfere. He had improved on that front in leaps and bounds, however old habits had a difficult time remaining dead and buried. Or dying in the first place.

 

He half turned to address the Knight of Ren present in the room. Remul rose to his full height as the question regarding the day’s plans was posed. Nothing more for the wedding on the part of Armitage. Until the Knights of Ren further investigated the plots of assassination, he was not to be made an easy target. This met with General Hux’s approval. He could focus on his work, on drawing up the plans for training the Force sensitive stormtroopers. Pulling them from their routines all at once could create confusion and, worse still, rebellion. There had already been one traitor. No need for more, not with the absence of Phasma to draw them back.

 

Drujeh would be in contact with them first, he thought. As they grew attached to the Knight, their willingness to follow her so that they could learn how to harness their Force powers would be allied with a sense of camaraderie. Yet again General Hux found himself wondering if the female could not be swayed to eventually betray Kylo.

 

By dinner, the mental notes and calculations had accumulated into a jumble that required an outlet. There were some encryptions that Kylo Ren had not learned to break past. Armitage abbreviated much of the information so that on the off chance the Supreme Leader or his Knights were successful, they would not have everything. In regards to the plot of a more violent death had poisoning not succeeded, an assortment of weapons had been smuggled onto the planet. They were in the guise of common objects. A tiny, thin blade hidden in a pen, for example. There were no points to be rewarded for creativity. Each method thought up for his murder had been featured previously in holonovels from more popular authors.

 

He sighed wistfully as he thought of the way Captain Phasma had killed his father. Brilliant. Untraceable.

 

Millicent slowly blinked at him, the small feline sitting before him on the floor. Her tail twitched. Then her ears. She was able to hear Kylo walking up to the door before he was. That would be useful, he decided. A wry grin graced his features, and he patted his lap to summon the kitten up with him. She happily accepted the invitation. Her head knocked against the back of his datapad when she tried to nuzzle him. The Force user entered their shared quarters just as General Hux was altering the way he held the device so that he could stroke her fur without setting aside his work.

 

Armitage mentally braced himself for the onslaught of teasing that was sure to slip past the younger man’s lips. He was left disappointed. Kylo Ren pressed the door closed, his hand remaining against the control panel until a  _ beep _ and  _ click _ resounded, indicating that the quarters were locked. His eyes only briefly lifted to study the redhead. Afterwards, the Supreme Leader walked slowly in the direction of the refresher. One hand remained on the wall as though it were a guide. And then the door to the refresher closed.

 

The weight of General Hux’s datapad became more pronounced as Millicent bumped her head against it a second time. He startled. The tiny feline curled up in his lap at long last, and began to pur. Armitage stared blankly at the door to the refresher. Next, sightlessly at the datapad. Everything blurred. His mind was not processing any of the information.

 

He had grown accustomed to Ren’s snarky and often childish insults, enough to where he questioned if he had fallen asleep. Was this nothing more than a fantasy version of the Force user? Armitage felt Millicent’s claws dig into his flesh through his pants as she began to knead. Those tiny punctures offered him proof that he hadn’t lost consciousness. Which begged the question: what was troubling Kylo Ren?

 

General Hux had seen Ren pensive, had observed him when he was brooding, however this was not that. This was something much different. It was due to the fact that his life very much depended on the Supreme Leader remaining focused that he abandoned the datapad and lifted Millicent from his lap to place her instead on the chair. She gave a tiny huff then curled once more. As he was fulfilling these tasks, from the other side of the refresher door Armitage listened for sounds of proof that Kylo Ren was mobile. The sound of water, of the shower being turned on, was the answer.

 

He arrived at the door to the refresher, and there he paused. A whirring sound in the back of his mind played for several seconds. His eyes darted up and down the surface of the barrier that existed between him and his fiance. Kylo had failed to knock whenever  _ he _ was in the bathtub. Should he act similarly? The difference between them was that Kylo Ren had the Force. If Armitage angered him, that power would press on his windpipe. General Hux placed a hand on his throat. The memory of being suffocated in the throne room replayed.

 

It was soon replaced by the reminder that the requests for personnel assignments on the upcoming projects had not received a response from the Supreme Leader. As much as Armitage wanted to act without being questioned, the other had made it more than clear that he was taking offense to such actions. That would mean more monitoring. Less wiggle room for the redhead to learn how to best use the Force sensitive stormtroopers to take control of the First Order in the future.

 

Kylo Ren did not enjoy silence from General Hux, did not like being ignored. Surprisingly, Armitage did not care for the Force user’s silence either.

 

He had made up his mind, and wrapped a hand around the door knob, twisting the handle and pushing forward. He paused again when the door was open roughly three inches. Listened then allowed his eyes to dart around what parts of the refresher were visible. Kylo had already entered the shower and drawn closed the curtain. Water splashed noisily on the bottom of the tub. Armitage could tell from the thick noises that the liquid rolled off of Ren’s body. He was standing under the spray—this fact was confirmed when Hux pushed forward and walked inside the room.

 

“Supreme Leader?” He despised the way his voice quivered, the uncertainty bleeding through.

 

Another surprise, that Kylo did not remark on it. “I thought the connection had ended. It only weakened.”

 

A pregnant pause as General Hux digested the information, his mind processing then translating it. The connection with the girl. He did not understand enough about the Force to know what the connection entailed. A Force bond.

 

“I can no longer see her. Only words.” That Kylo Ren revealed this information to General Hux meant that he trusted him with this possible weakness. Armitage appreciated this given that it was not only a weakness in the Supreme Leader, it was something that could prove detrimental to the First Order’s plans.

 

General Hux reached a hand behind himself to close the door. He did not want Millicent to grow curious and enter. No distractions. He stepped nearer to the shower. There would be no need to raise his voice to be heard over the running water. “If you learn to control it, you can use it. Block her from gathering information on the First Order.” There was a snort of derision. He took it in stride; it was, he had to admit, ironic that he presumed to offer advice on the Force. Armitage gave a single laugh. He tilted back his head to stare up at the ceiling. Steam was pooling out from the curtains. Condensation formed on the mirror. “You agree that I will be involved in training the stormtroopers with potential abilities in the Force. I may need someone to teach  _ me _ first.”

 

From the other side of the curtain, the dark haired man murmured a full sentence. Hux caught only a name.  _ Drujeh _ . Kylo Ren did not wish to encourage Armitage’s education in the Force. Exasperated, the First Order general reminded himself that the other had every right to adhere to such a line of thinking. Utilize the redhead’s abilities without handing him another weapon. General Hux decided that he would bide his time then repeat the suggestion later.

 

The steam that filled the room was having an ill effect on the gel holding his hair in place. He could feel the strands already loosening. They would be falling into his eyes within minutes. Despite this, Armitage refused to leave the refresher. The Supreme Leader was calm though the continued existence of the bond with the former scavenger plagued him. Would she sway him, he wondered. Could she distract him again? The failure aboard the  _ Supremacy _ —though that was his own failure; had he fired upon the blasted ship before it executed the hyperjump, the flagship would not have been destroyed. The defeat on Crait; Ren too often allowed his emotions to get the better of him. He had already been torn by his decision to kill his father, and now Snoke was dead by his hands as well. Ren may have his Knights, yet it was obvious he sought a different sort of bond. Someone with similar experiences. Someone who knew what loneliness felt like. Alienation.

 

“I can hear the gears turning inside your head.” The sounds emitting from the shower changed. Kylo had stepped out from underneath the spray. A container opened with a  _ pop _ then something being squirted into a hand. Either shampoo or body wash. “I am no longer distracted by her.”

 

“So you say.” He should have held his tongue, should not be poking an angered mynock. He waited to see if his throat would constrict. It did not. “Then something else is weighing on your mind.” This time the silence indicated an affirmation to his inquiry. A phrase he would never before have believed he would speak in a genuine manner. “Let me serve you, Supreme Leader.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was supposed to be out a day sooner. I was busy adopting and taking care of a rescue dog this week. 
> 
> The chapter is a little shorter than previous ones. The delay did work out though as today is kiss a ginger day~

**Rote Hochzeit**

_ Part One: A Wedge Between Solidarity _

Chapter Ten : Reciprocation

The silence in the room was as thick as the steam pouring from the shower. Kylo Ren tilted his hand a fraction to the right. The glob of soap he had previous squirted onto it began a slow trail towards his limb’s edge. He lifted the hand, its twin joining it in lathering the shampoo then massaging it through his hair, on his scalp. Truth be told, he was quite unsure how to handle the general’s proposition. He had not yet uncovered what entirely his fiance was offering. Armitage did not relent. As the young Supreme Leader tilted back his head underneath the spray of the water, the man on the other side of the curtain repeated his words.

 

_ Let me serve you, Supreme Leader. _

 

This time there was a hint of desperation, a trace of anger. Kylo grinned to himself. It was with pleasure that he ignored the other in the same manner Hux had done to him. This budding emotion cut through the confusion that had entered his mind upon hearing Rey speak. She had not been not talking to him. Reaching out with the Force, yes. Training. Searching for others who were Force sensitive. It was due to their connection, all of their encounters, that he had been able to hear her. Ren remained unsure if the former scavenger knew that he had been listening.

 

Where General Armitage Hux did not often dirty his own hands when it came to fulfilling First Order missions and whatever suited his own personal agenda, he had no qualms with climbing into a shower and seizing the soap. Kylo Ren kept his lips firmly together. He could throw the man out, either with the Force or with his own hands. Sensing a masked assault of worry plaguing the redhead’s paranoid mind, however, the Force user opted to handle matters differently. There was no present need for animosity. To do so would be petty at this point.

 

_ Let me serve you, Supreme Leader. _ That was his own mind replaying the words, which mirrored Han Solo and Rey’s offers to help him. Each one of them, all three, offered their assistance only if he changed to meet their needs. For Solo, his son would return home. For Rey, Ben Solo would return to save the Resistance. For Hux… Ultimately, the general wanted him dead. The success of the First Order, and currently his own protection. Selfish desires; to everyone, Kylo Ren was a tool.

 

He enjoyed the warmth of the spray, which gathered the shampoo and rinsed it down his back. Armitage lingered there in the background, the water not quite touching him. Kylo’s own flesh acted as a shield. His fiance was hiding behind him. Ever patient, though also bristling with irritation at being ignored. Ren turned, his eyes reopening and dropping down to confirm his suspicions that the other would not be  _ quite _ naked. The black material was growing wetter every passing second as droplets of water found their way to his briefs. It was not an offer for sex. Yet still Armitage had deduced that exposing one’s mind was as intimate as exposing one’s body. He was, for once, offering a fair trade.  _ I won’t show you everything, and I expect no less from you. _ That was the gesture, the message. The general kept his gaze trained on Kylo Ren’s face. For him to look own, that would make the trade uneven.

 

“When we touched, I glimpsed her past. She received knowledge of my training.”

 

“Touched.” His fiance was trying out the word. Weighing it. Those blue-green eyes narrowed. Ren allowed himself a smirk, partly for the other’s benefit. “It was not sexual.”  A pause. “Intimate nonetheless. You don’t allow others to touch you so easily.” The bar of soap within the redhead’s grasp was in the process of slowly turning into suds that gathered on the bottom of the shower.

 

Kylo waited, observing the other. Daring him to press forward. To step nearer, to initiate physical contact as a challenge. It was not only the slippery nature of the soapy floor that prevented General Hux from moving closer. One reason was that Snoke had conditioned them to be repulsed my one another. To want to avoid physical contact; physical contact that was not initiated with the desire to harm or kill the other.  _ The throne room. Hux’s hand on the blaster, his finger slipping against the trigger for when he leveled the nozzle at Ren. _ They were, both of them, thinking of that moment.

 

“I am aware that you, as the saying goes, trust me as far as you can throw me—”

 

Kylo Ren openly smirked, interrupting his fiance. “I can throw you rather far, if you recall.”

 

For his part, General Hux took that rebuttal in stride. He stood taller, cleared his throat, and nodded in unison with continuing. “Fair enough.” That was all he had to say on that. “At this point, it is imperative that we work together. This marriage may be political, and yet to continuously undermine one another in public does, I admit, harm our cause.” The rabid cur was not quite so rabid. He was logical, as he had proven time and again. “You offered me a gift in allowing me that chance to kill Admiral Ujar with my own hand. I would like to reciprocate. Strengthen the First Order rather than allowing a repetition of Crait.”

 

It was that the other was genuine in his words that caught Kylo off-guard. It went beyond a simple  _ I want to strengthen the First Order _ , though that was what was said aloud. He was admitting to a level of respect now held. Respect that went beyond the realms of someone to eventually kill. The young Supreme Leader raised a hand. He stopped it an inch from making contact with Armitage’s face. The other had flinched, not fully recoiling yet still tensing, when the limb entered his field of vision.

 

Respect was not love. It did not erase the underlying hatred that Snoke had instilled in them. That was present even with the gentle caress of his knuckles down the side of Hux’s face. He left water droplets along the trail that he took, setting his limb directly under the other’s chin and skimming his thumb against the redhead’s bottom lip. The hatred bubbled within him; every word of mocking surfacing in his mind. He mentally returned to the throne room. Throat clenched, lips purpling. Swollen lips.

 

Ren pressed the pad of his thumb more tightly to the lip until it met the front of Hux’s teeth. When Kylo raised his eyes, he discovered that his fiance was staring at him. They locked gazes. It took but a mere second for Armitage to yield. The soap dropped to the floor, sliding with the water towards the drain. The man clad in his briefs lowered himself onto his knees. His hands were on Kylo Ren’s hips. Eyes not following the line of behavior, not allowing Ren that particular victory. He refused to look away.

 

“Do not dare bring my work requests into this.” He would not stand, nor kneel, for abasement. Armitage Hux would not  _ fuck _ for a title, for a means of gaining permission on a project. At least not in this manner—not with Kylo. Ren once more smirked, the urge to tease the other rising; the wisdom to abstain if he wished for the man to continue keeping his tongue still.

 

One hand remained on his hip, the other wrapping around his shaft. Neither had looked away from the other. It was, surprisingly, preferable this way. The constant challenge, the battle of wills as Hux moved his face closer. The water felt cold in comparison with the tongue that experimentally flicked against the head of his cock. That tongue withdrew, and Armitage flashed a toothy grin. Teeth, Kylo thought. He fought the muscles in his face, the natural instinct to narrow his eyes in suspicion. To be bitten. Kylo imagined, for a moment, the feel of teeth beginning to clamp down. He could use the Force to halt the action, to grip the throat of the traitor.

 

“Relax, Supreme Leader.” An order. One that would have been met with a more dignified response than a grunt and interested  _ oh _ had General Hux not wrapped his lips around him. The warmth had Kylo hungry for more. He slid a hand behind his fiance’s head, and thrust his hips forward. Hux gagged, grunting and glaring at him as Ren started to withdraw. He had to be careful; the tub remained slippery with soap suds and water.

 

The second time he thrust into the redhead’s mouth, Kylo Ren had both hands on the man’s head. One of those hands immediately shifted away, landing on the wall for bracing. General Hux broke eye contact first. He lowered his gaze in unison with drawing back. Bobbing his head, Hux then closed his eyes, and gave a throaty moan that vibrated through Ren’s body. It shot down to his toes. Kylo Ren tensed the muscles in his legs to prevent himself from swaying forward.

 

It had been a while since the young Force user had indulged this way. Supreme Leader Snoke had dissuaded him from forming attachments. Acting on passion was different, however it did open one to the vulnerability of  _ possibilities _ .

 

Ikoan had reported to Kylo Ren once more in regards to the list of names. Directly before Rey’s voice had cut through, the Knight of Ren had confirmed the Supreme Leader’s suspicions. He had denied it to himself, that the young officer, Ren’s first, had been one of General Hux’s lovers. That officer allowed to die on a mission to prevent General Hux—to not allow  _ Kylo Ren _ —to grow attached or distracted.

 

All of this replayed in Kylo’s mind as the redhead pulled back, the cock slipping from his mouth. “You seem distracted.” An uncertainty; Armitage was unsure whether or not he should be insulted. “The girl?”

 

“I won’t be blinded by attachment.” He used the Force on General Hux to shove him backwards, although he was not cruel in his actions. It was a controlled fall, which meant no head collision or bruises. Kylo moved onto his knees, surging forward. His mouth slammed atop Armitage’s. The kiss was tongue and teeth. Ren nibbling gently at first then gaining confidence when, instead of protesting the sudden, harsh treatment, the other met the challenge. Hux tried to regain full control. His tongue struggling to work Kylo’s into submission, always meeting with failure.

 

Nails raking down Kylo’s chest. The trail filled with heat. Red streaks more pronounced in the steam of the shower. It felt good to at long last have Hux writhing underneath him. His naked hand pressed up against the throat, which undulated as Armitage swallowed. Kylo increased the pressure without cutting off the man’s air supply. Without the uniform, the general was so much smaller. Kylo’s body engulfed that smaller frame. The other hand feeling down the man’s side covering more flesh than Ren had previously thought might happen. It was so much  _ more _ than when he had fondled his fiance after the flutes had arrived.

 

His length pressed against the tent that had formed in Armitage’s briefs. Kylo bit along that jawline towards the man’s ear, the one without a piece of jewelry. A breathless swear emerged. One of them had said it. Which? It hardly mattered. General Hux spread his legs until Ren was closer. Thighs dug into his hips. Armitage attempted to roll them over. Kylo chuckled, the sound deep in his chest. Teeth gnashed near his throat. On his collarbone. This time Kylo knew that  _ he _ was the one who swore as his flesh bruised under Hux’s ministrations. His hand squeezed the jaw, pinching the cheeks so that the biting stopped.

 

Their bodies did not cease rolling against one another. The constant friction. Every shift of their hips. Kylo Ren would not allow himself to be blinded by attachment, however he agreed with General Hux’s sentiments. Outward displays of aggression towards one another would only cause continuous problems. And so there was this instead.

 

Under the hot spray of the water, which grew lukewarm then cold by the time they were finished, the half-hearted attempts to harm one another as they each sought release. After he came, Ren decided that, comparatively speaking, it wasn’t the best he had had. He should have cum down Armitage’s throat instead. The residual pain of the nail marks alleviated a portion of this disappointment.

 

He rose to his feet, allowed the water to rinse away all other evidence of their actions, and turned his back on his fiance. The sounds of the other rising as well preceded the curtain being moved aside. Kylo Ren set the heel of his hand to his forehead directly between his eyes.

 

“Next time I’ll even swallow.” As though Armitage was also disappointed; or else he had enjoyed it and wanted more. It made Kylo wonder if Hux knew he had held back. He had been distracted by thoughts of the past and the problem posed by the Force bond. Caught off balance with the knowledge that General Hux’s assessment of possibly using the bond a different way could be a strength. Misinformation. Not even the physical pleasure had prevented his mind from wandering to the question: Had General Hux been Force sensitive, would Snoke have preferred the redhead to Ren? “I will work on a solution for the girl.”

 

His fiance had all the answers, didn’t he?

 

Kylo Ren said nothing. Jealousy had returned along with resentment. He dropped his hand from his face to stare at the palm that had previously been pressed to Armitage’s throat. He had been incapable of distinguishing breath from steam. Every bite demanding, a handful of kisses sprinkled between. His mind had not registered the kisses at the time. The bitterness ebbed.

 

It dawned on him that his fiance’s comment in regards to the girl had not held a hint of malice nor chastisement. Armitage genuinely worried that Rey would learn to use the Force against Ren, much as Snoke had done when creating the bond. There was a reason, he reminded himself, that he was open to marrying General Hux. The respect of the First Order remained top on that list, however it was closely followed to a fact that threatened to take the top: that mind was filled with the best strategies. It made Kylo feel almost guilty that he sometimes still thought of the man as a _rabid_ _cur_ in passing. That guilt was not welcome. It burned him. He clenched his teeth, reached for the knobs, and turned off the shower.

 

He exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Armitage had drawn closed the curtains, stripped out of his wet briefs, and was in the process of redressing. Millicent made the task more of a challenge as she wove her way along the man’s legs. It was a good fit. The ginger tabby with the redhead. Loneliness could make one more hateful.

 

Spite could cause one to lose sight of an easy victory. Kylo Ren knew that better than anyone, and his uncle had not been opposed to pinning a reminder of this forever in the history of the war.

 

“I will review the requests before the day is through. There were other matters I had to attend to.” General Hux turned his head to regard Kylo with an openly surprised expression. He was opening up the more they were together, although he would never fully be off his guard.

 

Kylo Ren also dressed in fresh clothing. He planned on training with his Knights later in the evening after they had finished all duties assigned to them. The wedding was not the only item on the table that was of importance. Nor was hunting down traitors. General Hux had proven useful in deciding to use those with suspected Force sensitivity. In order to best utilize those resources, it was imperative to learn how their powers manifested, what they were more apt to specialize this. That was something Hux likely remained ignorant to. The Supreme Leader debated revealing this information to the redhead in the future. Only after Drujeh deemed it safe.

 

In the meanwhile, he would have to ensure Armitage remained busy with work while at the same time distracted from scheming. There was a rather simple solution for that. “The promotion to Grand Marshal may be viewed with some suspicion given the timing.” The shirt that had been in his fiance’s hands fell to the floor. The cat pounced on it, her owner ignoring her as he stared once more in surprise at Ren. Kylo allowed a second to pass prior to resuming. “Do you believe it wise to wait to officially announce the title, or would you prefer it be acknowledged immediately?”

 

He could  _ see _ the gears within the other’s mind start to move. Calculations in regards to how the officers of the First Order would react. Admiral Ujar’s attitude was one that would be shared by others, that was undeniable. It also rang true that Armitage had worked hard for this promotion. Snoke had denied it to him to keep him grasping for approval. There was no need for that. Kylo Ren only wanted an efficiently functioning army, which is what Hux would provide whether he was General or Grand Marshal.

 

_ Let me serve you, Supreme Leader. _

 

That had been a genuine offer, as were his words to discover a solution in regards to the Force bond; that entailed Hux doing his homework. He would not be sloppy. That behavior was to be rewarded. The title he so coveted changed nothing between them, however it would show those officers loyal to Hux that Kylo Ren was willing to acknowledge hard work.

 

“I will word it carefully,” Kylo said without waiting for the man to make up his mind. “The rank denied to you by Snoke. You had the Resistance on a string. Had I listened on Crait, the girl would not be a threat. There are witnesses to that.”

 

Armitage gave a single nod. “I will accept the rank immediately.” A pause. “Supreme Leader.” This time the title was not used as an insult. There was no malice in his voice. Gratitude and pride.

 

“Grand Marshal,” Ren returned, his eyes trailing along the faint discoloration on the other man’s throat. The bite marks and hickeys as well. The hatred had not fully left, however some of the resentment between them dwindled, replaced by a budding respect.


End file.
